Time is of the Essence
by snakeboy33
Summary: Sequel to Ongoing.  S.S has been beaten.  Things are going well.  But nothing good lasts forever.  A selfish immortal intends on showing Lelouch that time truly is, a fickle force.  This is basically going to be a lot of intertwined oneshots.
1. Peace Within War

Peace Within War

**Note: This is probably going to be a series of one shots, but first I've got to get into the story actually. A lot of these will be tributes to some of the greatest CG authors on the site.**

It was midday in the bustling city of Tokyo. People were starting to get off of their lunch break, and continue on with their daily activities. It was seemingly peaceful, but that was clearly not the case.

There was an explosion from one street, as out of the dust shot a motorcycle. On the motorcycle, was a tall, muscular, black clad figure. The figure wore a Knightmare jumpsuit with the golden symbol of infinity on his chest. On the palms of his gloves, there was still the symbol of infinity. And he wore a mask, with a golden blade on top, and the golden symbol of infinity in the middle. On his shoulders, were sacks full of money.

Infinity, the opposite, and archenemy of Zero, had struck again. He laughed evilly, as people dove to get out of his way.

Suddenly, a black Knightmare shot out of the smoke.

"Surrender, Infinity!" Zero roared from within. People cheered as their hero charged after the enemy of peace.

"Never!" Infinity roared in response, as he pulled out a special weapon of his that fired a mini-Hadron blast. He squeezed the trigger, and sent the red energy at Zero's Knightmare. Zero dodged, and continued charging forward, he finally caught up to Infinity, and got ready to grab him. However, Infinity shot the Knightmare's feet, sending it spiraling off balance. Zero exited the cockpit, and jumped out, and onto Infinity.

The two grappled on the motorcycle, until the vehicle spun out of control, and sent both combatants flying. Both landed on their feet, and sparred for a shot time.

Zero sent a punch to Infinity's face, which Infinity blocked, while Infinity did a kick to Zero's side. Zero dodged, that, and did an uppercut, which knocked Infinity back. Infinity then got up, and ran. Zero followed in close pursuit.

Infinity ran into an alleyway and Zero followed. However, when Zero entered, Infinity had vanished.

"Damn!" he yelled. Two other Knightmares, piloted by Todoh and Chiba caught up.

"Zero, did you get him?" Todoh asked. Zero shook his head.

"He's evaded me," he said," Let's go!" Zero climbed onto Todoh's Knightmare, and they sped off.

In reality, Infinity was simply hiding behind the dumpster, and Zero only acted that he didn't know where Infinity was.

"Whew!" Infinity sighed as he took a break. He took off his mask. Lelouch took a few deep breaths.

"Still aren't fully used to this," he said with a snicker.

It had been 4 months since the quarrel with S.S., the wicked immortal who strived to rule the universe using all the combined powers of Geass, and 4 months since Lelouch and Suzaku made a resolve to continue the war between Zero and Infinity forever.

At least once a week, Infinity would perform some form of villainy, holding his position as the enemy of the world. And Zero would arrive to stop him, but Infinity would repeatedly "just barely escape". All the hatred of the world remained focused on him, as it remained united. It was never Lelouch's initial dream, but with the strives to destroy Infinity, people could continue to move toward the future.

He smiled at the sky, things were going perfectly. He pulled out his watch, and checked the time.

"Oh damn!" he cursed, he was late for his date.

Lelouch took off his Infinity outfit, and put on one of the disguises that he kept hidden all over the city, so he could pull them out whenever he needed them. It included a trench coat, a baseball cap, and sunglasses. This allowed him to move through the city incognito.

He took a taxi up to a hill. He paid the driver, and walked up it. There stood a lonely grave, _his _grave.

However, he wasn't here for the grave, he was here for her.

Leaning on the grave, was Kallen. She was staring at the sky.

"Sorry I'm late!" Lelouch said, as he took off his disguise, and sat next to her. Kallen turned and smiled.

"Don't worry," she said, as the two kissed. The two broke off.

"Good bank heist," she complimented," Where'd you find the motorcycle?"

"Stole it," Lelouch answered. Kallen giggled.

"The things you're getting away with," she stated.

"Its for the greater good," Lelouch stated. Kallen shrugged in agreement.

"So what are you planning for next?"

"Not sure, I'm going to talk about with Suzaku in that old abandoned warehouse on the old dock."

They spent the rest of their date talking, and what not. Half of their dates were like this, but other times, Lelouch would meet her at a restaurant or a theater.

The next day, Infinity darted through the shadows in the dock. He slid into the warehouse, and sat down. It was early evening, so the sun was beginning to set, but he had plenty of light.

"So you're here," Zero said, as he entered. Infinity stood up. The two walked straight towards each other. They held up their hands, but instead of hitting each other, they clasped each other's hands.

They sat down opposite of each other.

"Good acting," Zero said as he removed his mask.

"Thank you," Infinity said as he took off his.

"So what next?" Suzaku asked.

"Maybe a hostage situation," Lelouch answered," Kallen told me that Ashford is doing a field trip to the museum."

"I was thinking more like a public threaten, to blow up a populate area, like a hospital," Suzaku said. Lelouch shrugged.

"That's another idea," he agreed.

The two continued their brain storming, until they settled on Infinity holding the students in Ashford hostage. They would do it next week. In the mean time, Lelouch was spending his time in a small house that he used his Geass to gain. He spent his time off working out, or just relaxing. Since he was brought back, Lelouch was a lot more exercise aware. He lifted weights and worked out on a daily basis now. The result, he was now quite muscular, and strong. He would often watch the news, or work on a computer, doing whatever came up.

Eventually, the day to pull off the Ashford heist came.

Infinity snuck into Ashford early in the morning.

"Its been a while," he sighed. They were planning on actually performing the act at lunch. Till then, Infinity just rested in a hidden area out in the garden.

As students started coming in, Infinity sighed. It brought back memories. Back to before Zero was ever created. Lelouch, not Infinity, often wondered what would've happened if Zero was never created. Or what would've happened if he remained a prince. It could've been as plain as, what if Kallen acknowledged herself as a Britannian, or if Suzaku didn't feel guilty about killing his father. For the time being, Lelouch put them out of his head, and waited for the heist to begin.

It eventually did, and at lunch, Infinity made his move. He used his Geass on the principal to get all the students in the auditorium.

As the teens were wondering what things were all about, Infinity appeared.

"Attention, students of Ashford Academy!" he loudly roared," I am Infinity, and I am hereby taking all of you hostage!" The people screamed, and tried to run.

"Anybody who moves will be shot down!" Infinity said, as he held up his mini Hadron gun. The students froze, and began to cower. Kallen was smiling internally over Infinity's whole ploy.

"This stance is the name of his Majesty, Lelouch vi Britannia!" Infinity loudly spoke," I am here to deliver a message to all who continue to slander him!" The students merely ducked down.

For a couple hours, Infinity just goose stepped his way around the gym. He yawned, as he looked at the students. He passed by Kallen, who flashed him a smile.

The window suddenly broke, as Zero landed.

"Zero is here!" one boy said.

"We're saved!" a girl responded.

"You won't escape this time, Infinity!" Zero said, as he drew his broadsword. Infinity smiled under his mask.

"I'll just kill you," he said, as he drew his katana. The two then struck forward, just before they were going to meet blades, the world around Infinity collapsed. He found himself falling into a black void, his Infinity outfit falling apart straight off him.

He couldn't scream for some reason, it was like his vocal cords were gone. He looked up, and saw a hole from one he came from, leading back to his world, growing smaller, until it disappeared.

Finally, he landed, he landed in what felt like thin air. He looked around. At first he thought he was in C's World, but it was a simple dark blue, with small stars filling the space. However, doors were all over, classic wooden doors.

"Welcome," a voice said.


	2. XX

X.X.

Lelouch looked up, and saw that standing across, and slightly above him was a tall figure. The figure was dressed in a black cloak, that covered his whole body, not even his face could be seen.

"I'll say it again, welcome," the figure's voice was raspy, and sinister, and for some reason, Lelouch thought of a vulture. The teen weakly got up.

"Who are you?" Lelouch demanded. There was a dark, rough laugh.

"Come now," the figure said," Don't tell me that S.S. didn't mention me." Lelouch then saw something behind that robe, two, yellow eyes, like the eyes of a bird of prey. But, once again, Lelouch thought of a vulture.

"Those eyes," he murmured.

"I'm sure that I was brought up at some point."

"That feeling," Lelouch hissed," You're…"

"Maybe this will give you a hint." The figure pulled apart the part covering his chest. It revealed the Geass symbol on the chest.

"X.X.!" Lelouch yelled in realization," The first person to ever possess Code!" The figure reached for his hood and dropped it. When it was, it revealed a pale face. On it, were evil, yellow eyes, and a sinister smile. X.X. had greasy, black hair that came down to his chin, and hanged all over his head. His face was long, and narrow, and he had a thin scar running from his forehead, all the way down to his neck.

"How this even possible?" Lelouch stuttered," I saw you give your Code to S.S.!" X.X. laughed again.

"True," X.X. said," I'll tell you, but not now."

"What is this place?" Lelouch asked.

"My little getaway," X.X. answered," You are in the dimension of overlapping realities."

"Overlapping realties?" Lelouch echoed.

"Correct," X.X. said," Allow me to explain. The law of the universe, is that one thing leads to another. In other words, everything is a chain reaction. Because of that, a slight alteration in the present, can have an immense consequence on the future. So you see, behind each of these doors, is a different universe, with things that could've changed. Think of this place as sort of an intersection between them, and I'm the only one who can exit and enter this place at will."

"But then, how am I here?" Lelouch asked," And how can you access?" X.X. simply smiled, as he pointed to his right eye. The Geass symbol then lit up.

"What?" X.X. said, at Lelouch's shocked face," Did you really think you were the only one to possess Code Geass? And that ties in to how I am still alive, after giving my Code to S.S.."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked. X.X. grinned.

"How do I put this?" he pondered," I know!" X.X. pointed to one of the doors as it came up. It opened, and Lelouch saw a tall man with black hair, and yellow eyes walking through a forest. He then stopped, and stared at the sky. A red beam shot down, and struck him.

"That is you," Lelouch said in realization.

"Correct," X.X. said," I was chosen by the gods, as the first person to bring Code and Geass into this world. But I was given Code Geass, not just Code. You know why?"

"Of course not," Lelouch stated, giving him a "isn't it obvious" look.

"Well, you see, when a person who possesses Code Geass makes a contract, they don't die."

"How is that…," Lelouch began, but X.X. wasn't done.

"I was given Code Geass, because if I just had Code, after the contract was complete, I would die, and there would be only one person who possessed Code in existence. That of course wouldn't do."

"But surely there would have to be a limit!" Lelouch said.

"There probably is," X.X. said," But I stopped at exactly 50."

"If you got Code Geass from God, then how did I get Code Geass?" Lelouch asked.

"You used Geass _on_ God, meaning you got bathed in energy, that transferred your father's Code to you," X.X. explained," However, for some reason, your Code lay dormant, until the day you 'died'. The resulting collision of the two powers kept you alive."

"That part on how I am alive I already know," Lelouch said," Or at least most of it. But that doesn't explain one thing, why did you bring me here?" X.X. shrugged.

"I bring people here every so often, people who have drastic effects on the future, to show them what things would've been like had things gone slightly different; occasionally, I'll make them live it" he answered. He looked at Lelouch directly.

"Your father was one of them," X.X. said, before laughing at Lelouch's horror," I showed him multiple realities, if things were different."

"So you brought me here, to show me other realties," Lelouch asked.

"And live them," X.X. said," Now tell me…" The Geass symbol lit up in his eye.

"Which universe would you wish to see first?"

"Take me back to my world!" Lelouch yelled," The world was peaceful!"

"Where would the fun in that be?" X.X. sneered," I know where I'll send you." He then appeared in front of Lelouch, and Lelouch only now realized that this man was even taller than his father, but not as tall as S.S.. X.X. lightly flicked Lelouch in the forehead, and Lelouch was sent flying into one door.

**Note: Now, I know a lot of this sounds stupid, and doesn't seem to make much sense, but I think it makes more sense then it seems. Second, I know this idea sounds weird, but I myself think it could go somewhere.**

**Now I am taking requests for what kind of universe, and I kind of need suggestions. I do have the classic ones, but I can take all kinds. They can be even slight changes, as they can have powerful effects. My limit is crossovers, which I don't think I should do.**


	3. Family

Family

Lelouch opened his eyes. He was standing in the Aries Villa. He looked down, he was in his royal attire, but he looked smaller; he then realized that he was currently only nine years old. He looked around, and then down. What he saw, shook him down to his very core.

Standing there, trying to defend Nunnally, was his mother, perfectly fine, if not slightly bruised. The floor, just below them, was riddled with bullets.

Lelouch then understood, X.X. had sent to a universe where his mother was never assassinated. He couldn't register if this was a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Lelouch, are you alright?" Marianne said, as she hurried to Lelouch, and put her hands on his shoulders. Lelouch was just in a complete daze, as everything was taken in. He could barely register how everything was going. It was impossible for him to fully take in. Tears weld in his eyes. Marianne smiled at him, and pulled him close. Lelouch finally fell apart.

He began sobbing insanely into his mother's shoulder, as she held him tight. Nunnally then came up, and held Lelouch's hand. Lelouch looked at Nunnally, seeing her _standing_, seeing her _looking_ at him, Lelouch smiled through his tears. His little sister smiled right back him.

Later in the day, a firm investigation was performed in the Aries Villa, and it was temporarily put on restricted area, by Charles zi Britannia himself.

Lelouch was lying on his deluxe bed, just staring at the ceiling.

"I don't believe it," he said, his kid voice sounding so alien," This is the universe he sent me to?" The door then burst open.

"Lelouch!" a panicked female voice said. Lelouch sat up, and saw Cornelia charging towards him. She grabbed, and actually picked him up, hugging him.

"I'm so relieved that you are alright!" she said. Lelouch could barely register this either. He was so used to trying to kill her, and now, the same woman who called him "disgusting" was nearly hugging him to death. Lelouch did what he figured was most fitting he hugged back.

"I'm okay, Sister," Lelouch reassured, as Cornelia set him back down on his bed. Cornelia studied Lelouch carefully, as if inspecting for any detail that she might've missed. Lelouch giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" he insisted.

"I knew I should've kept the guards," Cornelia said," Thank God that the terrorists missed." That was something that didn't occur to Lelouch, was this the same as when V.V. killed his mother, or was this any different. He put that thought away for the time being.

"Euphie has been so worried!" Cornelia continued. Lelouch flinched, despite himself. The last time he saw Euphie was when he inserted a piece of lead inside her chest cavity. Granted this was a universe where that would never happen, it still made Lelouch feel like he was about to throw up. But it took all his willpower to not when he heard what Cornelia said next.

"She's waiting just outside," the 2nd Princess, as she walked up and opened the door. A flash of pink was glimpsed, as an 8 year old Euphie tackled Lelouch at full force back onto the bed.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Lelouch's half-sister said. Lelouch hugged back, and it didn't seem like a hollow piece of affection, it felt like he was hugging a _sibling_.

"Family" was a very relative term in the palace. While all related, the many children didn't consider all of their siblings to really be their "brothers" or "sisters". It was common knowledge among them that the Emperor didn't hold the slightest bit of concern, much less love, for any of them. They were merely little tools for him to fiddle with how he saw fit. Some of them he probably simply allowed to die. As a result, the children _chose_ who they wanted as part of their family. Some of them were completely ignored, while others were treated like real brothers or sisters.

While direct siblings were definitely part of that loop, only some of the half-siblings would be. When it came down to deciding, the only two people outside of Nunnally he considered to be his family, were Euphemia and Cornelia. He didn't know why, but he was just something that came to him. When he thought of "sibling", he thought of his many. When he thought of "sister", he thought of the three females.

Lelouch hugged Euphie, as he smiled. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

Later that night, he was trying to sleep. He, his mother, and Nunnally were all sleeping in the same bed, for safety reasons, and just because. Lelouch wasn't sure what to do. _Should I go challenge my father again for letting mother and Nunnally get put in danger_ he thought_ No! That would only backfire on more people than necessary. Should I just do what fate gives me?_

Britannia was still planning on invading Japan, that was something Lelouch knew for a fact. Or at least he figured that.

Lelouch decided to take a few things into account. For starters, this would probably make the Ragnarok connection go slightly different. It would be for whatever reason, but it would slow things down probably. Since his mother never died, odds are the Ashford Family wouldn't fall either. That meant Ashford Academy would never exist. Odds are, he would never meet Shirley, Rivalz, or Nina. Or even…. Kallen.

Now, he debated on whether or not his love for her was genuine. What was he thinking? Of course he genuinely love her, granted he was only 9 years old, and Kallen probably didn't even know he existed. Lelouch remembered how she was raised in Japan, though her father was Britannian. He once saw a picture of her, her mother, and her brother. Lelouch naturally assumed that the one who took the picture was the father. He remembered hearing Kallen refer to her father as "Dad", meaning that their relationship was positive. Whether or not he was in Japan during her childhood was still something that Lelouch wasn't sure of.

That lead to another thought. He would probably never really know Suzaku. He met Suzaku when he and Nunnally were exiled to Japan, and it would not happen in this reality. This meant that Suzaku would never become his friend. Truthfully, Lelouch was contemplating whether or not that could be considered truly bad. So many bad things lead to those two meeting, yet so did so many good things.

But one thing was underlying, Lelouch was going to remain a Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. Lelouch Lamperouge didn't exist, and he never would, only Lelouch vi Britannia would exist in this reality.

He settled on just letting fate throw whatever it needed at him.

**(8 years later)**

"All forces, advance forward!" Lelouch ordered.

"Yes, your Highness!" the soldiers responded, as they charged up Narita mountain.

Lelouch found it hard to believe that it had been seven years since he was sent to this dimension by X.X.. And during that 7 years, it was so different from what it was like originally, it was terrifying. Japan was still conquered, but other than that, everything had changed for Lelouch.

For starters, he was trained by his mother herself on how to pilot a Knightmare. And the Knightmare Lelouch got, was the Gawain. Only this Gawain was modified for a one person pilot, since C.C. never met Lelouch, it was used by one person. After that, he was trained by both Cornelia and Schniezel in military studies. Ultimately, Lelouch became the Chief of Military Affairs. While Cornelia was the Supreme General of the military, Lelouch was in charge when it came to military relationships with other countries. He had a piece of the Britannian army to himself, and Clovis had requested assistance in the JLF.

As the Gawain flew over the charging Gloucsters, Lelouch looked down. Most Gloucsters were purple, or blue. _His_ Gloucsters were the color of coal. And they didn't carry lances, they carried swords.

They chopped through the Burais with ease. Lelouch easily gunned down the others with the Gawain's Hadron blast. He yawned.

"At least the life as Zero was more exciting," he mused. But he was stuck here, so he better stick with what X.X. had given him.

"Your Highness, we have captured the leaders!" a soldier said.

"Good," Lelouch yawned," Bring them to the G1." He flew the Gawain back there. He landed in his personal transport for military affairs. He himself named it the _Dreadnaught_. He entered the main control room. All the people there bowed to him.

"At ease," Lelouch said. His royal attire was modeled after his Zero outfit, in fact, it was exactly he same. Except for the Britannian symbol on the back of the cape. The Gawain and his outfit, gave him the nickname, the Black Prince.

He then got a call from Clovis.

"I see you have finally completed the smiting of the JLF," the Viceroy said with a smile. Lelouch shrugged.

"It wasn't hard," he said with a grin.

"You know, you should really come over," Clovis said," We haven't had anytime to just hang out."

"Well, those areas in Africa won't conquer themselves," Lelouch joked. Clovis laughed.

"Nonetheless," he said," You should stop by."

"I can always put the interrogations off," Lelouch said.

"I insist," Clovis said," Nunnally has been dying to see you." Lelouch remembered that his mother had decided that while Lelouch handled the military part of the vi Britannia branch, Nunnally would handle the political side. As such, she was educated in politics, and was sent as Sub-Viceroy of Area 11 to learn about them.

"Very well then," Lelouch agreed," I'll be right over. I just have to confirm the taking of the stronghold."

"Perfect!" Clovis beamed," I shall have the chefs prepare the finest!"

When Lelouch got there, he went up the garden terrace, and he saw a small pavilion. In it, was a table with Clovis and Nunnally already sitting at it.

"Ah, Lelouch!" Clovis said, as he smiled.

"Big Brother!" Nunnally said, as she stood up,and ran over to him. She jumped and hugged Lelouch, Lelouch hugged her back.

As the two sat down, some servants brought some food.

"I forgot to mention!" Clovis said," Cornelia and Euphemia have recently arrived. In fact, they are on their way to the complex as we speak."

"Oh?" Lelouch said," And what brings them here?"

"I here Euphie has been wanting to see the Gawain in combat, and Cornelia had some free time, so she came too," Clovis answered.

"Well, I could always use Cornelia in the interrogations," Lelouch said.

"But I thought that the JLF was the main problem," Nunnally said.

"They might know the locations of other small guerilla forces," Lelouch answered," And, you know, this is all for Britannia." That was something that Lelouch never expected in his miserable existence to feel: love for the Holy Britannian Empire. For the first time ever, he actually cared for the nation. He wanted to see the empire at its greatest. Lelouch _wanted_ to conquer in the name of his father. But what he felt even more ironic, was his lack of concern of for the Japanese, and the conquered. To him they were just…. Numbers. Just people who wouldn't accept what fate had given them. Lelouch didn't care about the Elevens, he only cared in expanding the nation.

He wondered if that applied to Kallen. He knew where her group's hideout was. Lelouch actually got to meet her brother, and he laughed audibly at the sight of all them tied up. How they were his most trusted soldiers in another plain of reality. Yet, he still loved Kallen. He opted to visit her every day. Lelouch would often try to talk to her, and tease her with her all the badmouth stuff she threw at him.

Yet, both of that love was trumped by something else.

"Lelouch!" Euphie's voice called as she appeared behind him, hugging him around the neck.

"Hey Euphie!" Lelouch said.

"Give the poor guy a chance to breathe," Cornelia said, as she came up behind also.

"You took your time," Clovis joked. Cornelia glowered at him.

"Being royalty doesn't get you through traffic," she growled. Clovis laughed her off.

Euphie and Nunnally then began talking about just anything. As Cornelia began shooting hollow threats at Clovis, and Clovis laughed.

Lelouch was happy. For the first time is so long, he felt something. He never really took _family_ seriously, the sole exception being Nunnally. But now…

Lelouch decided to lean onto the table, and began to socialize, not with strangers, like he once knew the Royal Family, but with his family.

But then, the black void opened below him, and Lelouch fell away again.

Lelouch crashed into the "floor" of the dimension. He groaned.

"Enjoy yourself?" X.X. said as he stood over Lelouch. Lelouch glared at him.

"You bastard," he hissed. X.X. laughed at Lelouch's anger.

"Realties like that will be sent to when you were 9, and you will spend 8 years," the immortal explained," Unless I think otherwise." Lelouch glared at him even more.

"Now what next?" X.X. mused," I know! One of my personal favorites!" He then shoved Lelouch into another door.


	4. Reversed Part 1

Reversed Part 1

When Lelouch landed in this new realm, he looked around. Nobles, and other members of the Royal Family were running panicked throughout the halls.

"Your Highness, you have to go!" a guard said as he grabbed Lelouch's arm and dragged him.

"What's going on?" Lelouch asked. The guard gave Lelouch a surprised look.

"The Japanese have begun their invasion of Pendragon!" the guard answered," Those Knightmare Frames are strong! And the disappearance of the emperor…" This made Lelouch stop, and the guard to let go. The guard didn't seem to notice. Lelouch just stood in the middle of the commotion, frozen, as everything came to him. X.X., had sent him to a world where Japan, conquered Britannia; they had the Knightmare Frames, Britannia didn't. The very thought was practically impossible to comprehend. He stared the ceiling, in total silence.

"Big brother!" a small voice said, as he saw Nunnally running towards him.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch said as he caught his little sister," Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Nunnally said," Are you?" Lelouch smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, there were more explosions," Come on, we have to run!" Lelouch and Nunnally ran side by side. There was an explosion behind them, as Knightmares appeared behind them.

"Freeze!" a soldier ordered," We won't hesitate!" However, a bazooka blast knocked one of the Knightmares off balance.

"Run, your Highnesses!" Jeremiah Gottwald yelled, as he prepared to fight to protect those he swore his undying loyalty to.

Lelouch and Nunnally continued to run, and Nunnally tripped.

"Come on!" Lelouch said as he picked Nunnally up, and they continued running. There was an explosion again.

The two siblings ran into the otherwise untouched throne room, and they ran up to the empty throne.

"What can we do?" Nunnally sobbed.

"I don't know!" Lelouch said, for once at total lost," Without Father..." Nunnally crept over to Lelouch, and Lelouch wrapped his arms around Nunnally as they collapsed at the foot of the throne. Nunnally cried, as Lelouch held her tight.

There were explosions outside, and Lelouch tightened his grip on his sister. Suddenly, the throne room doors burst of their hinges. Japanese soldiers strode into the room, and armed themselves at the ready.

"Get behind me!" Lelouch said to Nunnally. Nunnally moved to get behind him, when suddenly, there was a huge explosion, as if a Knightmare super blast just hit the Britannian palace side, which it probably did. The wall began to collapse, as the palace fell apart, a crack appeared through the room, as it began to split, as the palace withered away. Nunnally lost her footing as the palace collapsed.

"Big brother, help me!" Nunnally begged as she began to fall.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch said as he reached his hand for his sisters. Nunnally reached for his, and Lelouch grabbed for it. Their fingers brushed, as Nunnally fell.

"NUNNALLY!" Lelouch cried, as his sister vanished into the darkness.

"You're coming with us!" a Japanese soldier, as he grabbed Lelouch's arm, and began to drag him away.

"Let me go!" Lelouch cried with tears in his eyes.

"Get your hands off of him!" a female voice roared, as a group of soldiers stormed into the area and shot at the Japanese. Cornelia appeared, and grabbed Lelouch. She then carried him to a car, which shot away, with several tanks in tow.

The throne of Britannia, teetered, and fell to the ground, as the Britannian flag burned away.

Later the vehicles continued to zoom through the forest. Lelouch, who had passed out, was cradled in the arms of his sister.

They finally stopped, and Cornelia gently sat Lelouch up. Lelouch stirred awake.

"Sister?" he asked. Cornelia smiled.

"Yes, little brother," she said sadly.

"Where are the others?" Lelouch asked. Cornelia pointed to on the other side of the car. Euphie lay peacefully on the other seat.

"What about…." Lelouch asked. Cornelia just looked down.

"No," Lelouch said, as he started to cry," NO!" Cornelia held him, as Lelouch sobbed onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Cornelia whispered, as tears ran down her face.

"I will destroy them!" Lelouch vowed," I will obliterate Japan!"

**(8 years later)**

As Lelouch would find out, that promise would not be easy to fulfill. During his time in this reality, he learned the basic downplay of what happened.

The Divine Japanese Empire had completed a nuclear warhead simply called, the Sendo** (note: that actually translates into "death")**. The Emperor threatened to turn it loose on the Holy Britannian Empire, if they didn't surrender.

However, Charles zi Britannia, the 99th Emperor, saw it as a bluff, and refused to surrender, knowing that Britannia held the superior military strength. The Japanese emperor countered, by launching the first Sendo warhead on the Oregon district, from the distant Hawaiian islands. decimating an entire city with a single blast.

The emperor, refused to surrender, demanding a do or die situation, claiming that Britannia will never falter in such a situation. He sent Britannian forces to deal with Japan, but with the disturbances and ruckus in the homeland, the forces could not remain organized.

For two months, the Japanese launched Sendo missiles on the Holy Britannian Empire. No matter how many troops the emperor sent, the disarray was continuos, and the military could not organize for a counterattack.

However, it all ceased when Charles zi Britannia just... disappeared.

Lelouch found a large amount of that to be hard to believe. For starters, he doubted the Japanese would be so trigger happy with their warheads. He also found it hard to believe that the entire nation of Britannia could be conquered like that. That was when he learned that Japan also controlled the South, and Britannia only controlled North America. And Japan had Knightmares, while Britannia didn't. Long story short, Britannia was an easy target.

For their safety, both he and Euphemia were reported dead to the world by Cornelia. The other members of the Royal Family went whichever way they thought best. Odysseus and Guinevere, allied themselves with Japan. Luther (the 4th Prince) was forced into exile when he wouldn't bow to the Japanese, and he was last reported to be somewhere in Spain. Alistair (the 5th Prince) wouldn't bow either, but he was imprisoned in _Jigoku_, the Japanese maximum security prison, since he was far to proud to ever leave the homeland. Edward di Britannia and his sister Charlotte didn't intend on leaving either, but they were convinced to go into exile as well. Reports said they were somewhere in Africa. Cassius and Carline le Britannia were both too naive to actually put some resistance, so they joined the Japanese. Catherine and Sara lo Britannia were placed in _Jigoku_ since they still held their Britannian pride. Clovis also went into exile, even most didn't know why. Finally, Schniezel, to everyone's surprise, gave up to Japan, but some people knew something others didn't. The Royal Family knew Schniezel, and they knew that he wouldn't give up. It was common knowledge among them that Schniezel was secretly supporting Britannian resistance forces.

One of those resistances forces was the one founded by Cornelia, and the best known and most feared: the Souls of the Knights, or the SK for short. They were the largest anti-Japan force in Britannia, and they seemed to make a vow to free their country. Despite all this, they were considered a minor threat.

The Knights of the Round were primarily disbanded, and some fled the country, but a others stayed behind in the homeland, and Lelouch knew that they were part of the SK.

It was hard for most Britannians to register, how the sparkling, and great Britannian homeland was conquered so easily. Most people pinned the blame on the disappearance of the emperor and the Royal Family, since without either of them, the country was in total disarray. Others blamed the Sendo missiles, which were now kept in a museum, along with the Emperor's throne, which the people now took as an insult to the highest degree.

Outside of the SK, there were other, smaller resistance forces scattered around Britannia. Fortunately, the Emperor was courteous enough to let them keep their country's name, though it didn't make much of a difference. The guerilla fighters still ruthlessly fought their war to free their country.

Lelouch and Euphie were now living together in a small house in the Pendragon Settlement. There were being protected by Jeremiah Gottwald.

They worked incognito in what was now called the "Pendragon Settlement", built on the ruins of the once shining capital city. They want to a place called Sumeragi Academy, which was founded by Kaguya, fittingly. She didn't hold an racism against the Britannians, and in fact, opposed the way they were treated.

And, fittingly, the Britannians were the ones being mistreated, and abused by the Japanese. This thought disgusted Lelouch. His long time philosophy was the strong shouldn't oppress the weak, and this time around, the Britannians were being oppressed. However, Lelouch didn't seem to have that belief anymore. It was swallowed, by his concern for his own people. He wanted to see Japan burn to the ground, no mercy.

And then there was Suzaku. Now, Lelouch hated Suzaku without a burning passion. He wanted to kill him, brutally and painfully. Lelouch hadn't felt this much hatred for a person, since the hatred he once held for his father.

That left Kallen. And, to Lelouch's horror, he lost his love for her. She was an ally of Japan, being one of the _Kaminoryuu_ **(roughly, Divine Dragons)**, who were the Japanese equivalent to the Knights of the Round, as the _Shichiryuu_ **(roughly, Seventh Dragon)**. Now, he harbored a deep contempt for her. She was now his enemy. An enemy Lelouch had a resolve to destroy.

Lelouch figured that the time for X.X. was approaching, and he was hoping that he could be freed from this tortuous prison. He checked the calendar, it was the same day that he was removed from the last reality, and the same time. But nothing was happening.

He remembered X.X.'s words:

_"Realties like that will be sent to when you were 9, and you will spend 8 years," the immortal explained," Unless I think otherwise."_

That last phrase shook Lelouch. X.X. was probably going to watch Lelouch squirm for a little while longer in this universe.

Lelouch stared the ceiling. Euphie was reading, and Jeremiah was in the kitchen, cooking.

"I'll play your game," Lelouch whispered, so it was audible only to himself," I'll follow this universe, and I will destroy Japan."

**Note: Okay, so this one will probably be a couple of chapters, but I'm hoping not to much, because it might lose the real story. This is a tribute to "YamiPaliddinofChaos" and his amazing story **_**I Heard the World**_**. But this one is quite different from his.**

**As I said, this one will probably be slightly longer. As a result, I could use some ideas for how to get this going.**


	5. Reversed Part 2

Reversed Part 2

**Note: This is probably going to be told from separate perspectives.**

A luxury that Lelouch lacked that he had in the last one, was that in the last one, he sort of had the rundown of everything, as it already happened. This time, everything had completely changed. There was nothing familiar in this universe, and it would make Lelouch's goal to destroy Japan difficult. But then again, he made the same vow to destroy Britannia, and he figured he could do the same.

He was currently on the couch of their living room, reading.

"I'm going to the store," Euphie called, as she walked out the door, with her purse over her shoulder; she was wearing.

"Alright!" Lelouch called back.

"Want anything?" his sister asked.

"That's okay," Lelouch answered, as he went back to his book, and heard the door close.

The house they lived in was somewhat small, but not too small. It included two bedrooms, one for Lelouch and one for Euphie (Jeremiah slept on the couch). It included a fair sized kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom in each bedroom, and in the hall. There was a basement that acted as a workout room. Lelouch became more exercise oriented in his years, and so did Euphie. Both of them worked out on a daily basis. As a result, both of them were far stronger.

Lelouch checked the time, and decided to start his work out.

He went down to the basement, and decided to start on the soloflex. As he pumped, he stared at the floor.

He had yet to think of a plan, and frankly, how could he? Lelouch knew nothing about this reality. The time he was currently offered nothing familiar to him.

After Lelouch was done, he went to the weights. As he lifted 20 pound weights, he started to sweat. He wondered what Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, and Nina were like in this universe. He also wondered about Gino and Anya. Lelouch knew as a fact that they wouldn't have joined the Knights of the Round at the point where Britannia was invaded. So it made him wonder how they were doing.

He put that out of his head, and began to concentrate on his work out session.

**(Middle East)**

Kozuki Naoto, one of the Japanese military commanders watching surveying the ongoing battle from his base.

"How are we doing?" he asked.

"We are advancing steadily," a soldier reported," But the enemy has been holding us off." Naoto smiled.

"We haven't let _her_ of her leash," he said.

"I heard that!" a female voice yelled from the radio.

"Relax," Naoto said," Why don't you go fight?"

"Thanks for the cue!" the girl said.

The screen showed a new symbol, as it shot forward.

In the battlefield the Bamides were finally beginning to push back the Japanese forces.

That was when a red blur shot out the dust, and struck forward. Before anyone could even realize what was happening, all of the machines were destroyed.

"BLOOD IS JUST RED SWEAT!"

"Well that is a pleasant image," Naoto stated.

"She never fails to impress," Ohgi Kaname, an ambassador, and personal friend of Naoto, said, with a smile.

"I'm sure Mom would be proud to see what her daughter is capable of," Naoto mentioned, smiling back.

**(Pendragon Settlement: Government Complex)**

Prince Suzaku sat in his office, staring at the ceiling.

"What to do? What to do?" he mused, bored. He had recently completed a meeting concerning a factory which produced Knightmares, and how some Britannians were purportedly being abused. Suzaku ultimately made the decision to have professionals who proven not to be racist to observe the factory workings.

He was hoping to change Japan from the inside, but the Britannian rebels weren't letting that happen. Suzaku just decided that it would be best for them to all be crushed, no mercy.

Schniezel stated that Cornelia wasn't one to give up, and that she wouldn't be crushed easily. Not that Suzaku really cared, he was going to throw everything he had at the SK. The Britannians needed to learn what happened when you defied power.

Japan believe in the concept of _Tengoku Seigi_ **(Heaven's Justice)**. It was the philosophy that Japan was simply dealing justice to the countries. The Emperor intended on dealing said justice to the current war they were in, against the Chinese Federation. Other Japanese symbols were typical, such as the flag.

Suzaku decided to let fate bring what it may to him.

**(somewhere in the Pendragon Settlement)**

In a small hideout, there was a group of rebel fighters, standing against Japan. They consisted of Milly Ashford (the group's leader), Shirley Fenette, Rivalz Cadermonde, Nina Einstein, Gino Wienberg, and Anya Alstriem. They hideout consisted of a shed, with the Britannian flag draped over one wall.

"So that's the plan!" Milly said," Any questions?" Nina raised her hand.

"Are you sure that old Oni Knightmare we salvaged will work?"

"If its piloted by yours truly it will!" Gino boasted. While he had no official Knightmare training, he seemed to have a natural talent.

"I still say I should work it," Anya said calmly.

"Whoever is piloting it should get the job done," Rivalz said," This is for Britannia."

"Exactly, we shouldn't debate over who gets the kill the Japs," Shirley said, as she paused," Though I'm sure we all want to."

Shirley's father was killed during the invasion. A band of people were protesting. While her father wasn't among them, the Japanese soldiers simply gunned down everyone they saw, claiming they were delivering their so called "justice".

Rivalz was pushed out of his home in California when his family decided to move, since all of the Japanese there were abusing every Britannian in sight. Not that it was any better here.

Milly had been nobility, and while she really didn't care about that, she did care about her country, and wanted to see it free.

Gino was also nobility, but was disgusted by his parent's cowardly notions, and decided to fight for Britannia.

And no one knew what Anya's story was.

**(Lelouch and Euphie's house)**

Later, Lelouch was still doing his workout, though he was now practicing his hand-to-hand combat. Euphie was lifting weights nearby. She was determined to become strong, to not be a burden.

Lelouch delivered punches and kicks to a punching bag. He had Jeremiah train him in as many forms of martial arts the knight knew, save for the Japanese ones, and he also hired a professional combat instructor. Lelouch now knew snake- style kung fu, close quarters defense, and forms of swordplay.

Euphie also was trained in forms of martial arts. She knew crane-style kung fu, close quarters combat, and swordplay as well.

As a result, both of them were now skilled fighters.

Lelouch broke through the wooden pole he was also practicing on.

"You're pulling a little to the right," Euphie said, as she put the weights down, and went to go practice her fighting as well. She began kicking a mannequin.

"Well, you're pulling a little to the left," Lelouch mentioned. Euphie shrugged. Lelouch took some water.

"So, what's on tomorrow's schedule?" he asked.

"We could always go to the museum," Euphie suggested. Lelouch shrugged.

"We need to think of a plan," he plainly stated. Euphie delivered a kick to the doll's head, and took it off.

"I know," she answered,

"Britannia must be freed," Lelouch said, as he careless crushed his water bottle.

**Note: I know it is weird for Lelouch and Euphie to **_**both**_** be strong, but I really had an urge to do that, since I figured it would benefit the story.**

**Also, I **_**really, really**_** could use some ideas.**


	6. Reversed Part 3

Reversed Part 3

"Britannia?" Naoto asked.

"Yes," Taizo Kirihara stated," Your sister's strength and your brains will finally smite those accursed Souls of the Knights."

"Well…," Naoto said," Kallen has always wanted to go to Pendragon."

"Perfect," Kirihara said," I look forward to hearing the reports of your triumph." The broadcast then ended.

Minami, another one of Naoto's friends ran up.

"Uh, Naoto," he said.

"What?"

"Don't worry about getting Kallen to go," Minami said.

"Why's that?" Naoto asked.

"She's already left."

"What?"

**(Lelouch and Euhpie's house)**

Lelouch delivered a jab to a dummy's neck, as he then delivered another quick strike to the legs.

"Hiss," Euphie joked, as she watched.

Lelouch yawned as he rubbed the back of his head, somewhat tired.

"I'm going to go take a walk," he said.

"Alright," Euphie said," I'm going to be here. I still have to practice my moves."

"Caw," Lelouch joked.

He walked out of his house, and walked down the street, staring at the ground. He opted to just go down to the local shopping area, and just kill time however necessary in whatever way.

As he walked past an alley, he heard the sound of a switchblade.

"Alright, gimme all your money!" a man said. It was a Britannian, and Lelouch could tell by his face that he was a Refrain addict. The thought disgusted him. Not the idea of addict, but how it was one of his subjects, one of his people. The people he had made a solemn vow to protect, in exchange for their servitude. While the Japanese Refrain addicts sickened him also, the Britannian ones made him even angrier.

"I don't have any," Lelouch said.

"I'm not stupid, look at you! You obviously are loaded!" the man said, holding the knife to Lelouch's neck," Now if you don'y give me your cash…" Just as Lelouch was about to use his kung fu on the man, a foot collided with his side, and he was sent stumbling back. He hit the wall, and fell to the ground.

"Mugging is wrong," Lelouch's "hero" said, before turning to Lelouch," You alright?" Lelouch's eyes widened. It was a girl. The girl had a hat on, sunglasses, and a blue shirt. Her pants were white, and she wore white sneakers. But her hair that really went and caught Lelouch's violet eyes; it was bright red, and spiked up.

_Could it be_? Lelouch thought. He used to think the name of a person with that kind hair with love, now he thought it with contempt. But he wasn't about to let a feeling like that slip so easily.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lelouch answered," Thanks."

"No problem," the girl said, failing to notice the mugger beginning to get up again. He held up his knife.

"You know, if you are a real man, you would've beat him up!" the girl said, putting her hands on her hips.

"He had a weapon," Lelouch said flatly.

"Still!" the girl continued," You need to be stronger!" That was when the man charged at the girl from behind.

The girl froze, as she saw Lelouch's arm going past her. His hand had delivered a jab right into the assailant's throat. The girl gasped, as Lelouch retracted his hand, and the man collapsed. It was only now that they were flexed, did the girl notice this teen had large, powerful arms.

"What?" Lelouch asked, noting the girl's shocked face," Just because I didn't fight back doesn't mean I can't fight."

"Uh?" the girl stuttered," Well… Thank you. What kind of martial arts to you practice?"

"Kung fu," Lelouch answered," As well as jousting, and close quarters."

"Wow, you must have a lot of skill," the girl stated.

"Thank you," Lelouch said.

"But still, if you are that strong, you should've taken him down with a single blow!" the girl stated. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"I'm just going to go, thank you," he said, as he started to leave.

However, his shoulder was caught.

"Oh no you don't!" the girl said.

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"I just helped you, if you are a gentleman, you will show me around," the girl said. Lelouch pinched himself between the eyes.

"You aren't going to take no for an answer are you?"

"Take a guess."

Lelouch rubbed his temples.

"Fine!" he relented,"Will you at least tell me your name?" The girl paused, as if thinking of a name. That didn't go unnoticed by Lelouch.

"Kallen Stadtfeld."

**Note: Sorry to leave you hanging. I do have what the next chapter is going to be like in my head, but I am still taking suggestions as to how to work this universe.**


	7. Reversed Part 4

Reversed Part 4

**(Pendragon Settlement)**

That was when Lelouch finally recognized the girl. She took off his sunglasses, revealing her sky colored eyes, like crystal orbs.

_Kallen_, he thought. It was the girl he loved. _Correction!_ This was the girl who served the empire which tore his family apart, and tortured his people. The girl he loved did not, by any means, exist inside of this reality.

_(Kallen's POV)_

"Something wrong?" Kallen asked. The teen was staring at her like she was some sort of long lost friend that he had been searching for, and finally had found; or a hated enemy that had eluded him for so long, and now finally had the chance to kill.

"Nothing," the boy said," So you wanted to go see the area?" Kallen nodded.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," the teen answered. Kallen cocked her head.

"Well then, Lelouch," she said," Why don't you lead me to the first place?"

**(Lelouch and Euphie's house)**

Euphie did a kick to the side of a board, and broke it in half. She then twisted, and did an elbow strike to a dummy, embedding a hole inside of its head.

She wiped her brow, as she took a drink of some water.

"Your Highness?" Jeremiah called, as he came down.

"Yes?" Euphie asked, looking up.

"Do you know where Prince Lelouch went?"

"He told me he was going for a walk," Euphie answered.

"Thank you," Jeremiah said," Now I made some orange muffins, if you would like to try." Euphie smiled.

"Thank you!" she said cutely, as she took one and took a bite. Euphie held a straight face, but she cringed internally, holding a good disguise.

"Delicious," she muscled out. In reality, they had flavor that was on par with cardboard covered with something unpleasant. With a hint of citrus.

Jeremiah nodded, as he left, hopefully not to make more muffins.

"Jeremiah?" Euphie asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any updates on the little 'project', that Lelouch and I had commissioned?" the former princess asked.

"Yes," Jeremiah answered," They are nearly complete."

Not too long ago, only about 5 months, Euphie and Lelouch hired a scientist name Lloyd Asplund. He was a brilliant man, and he was incredibly skilled when it came to battle machines. He was purportedly working a new project. The siblings instructed him to "surprise" them. Hence, Lloyd was free to work on anything he wanted too. One plus about being members of the Royal Family, is that in the eyes of a Britannian, they still held power.

"That's good," Euphie said, as she delivered a kick to a dummy through the stomach," We can fight soon."

**(somewhere in the settlement)**

_(3rd person POV)_

10 minutes into the little "tour", and Lelouch deemed Kallen to be crazy. She clearly had never been to Britannian before. Every little detail she had to look at, and then make Lelouch explain everything. And often before he was even finished, Kallen would drag him to another sight, and make him explain it also.

"…and that is what a beer bottle is," Lelouch finished.

"If you don't mind me asking," Kallen began," What was that man doing trying to mug you?" Lelouch paused, something that surprised Kallen somewhat. But he quickly got out of it.

"He was a Refrain addict," Lelouch answered.

"Refrain?"

"Refrain is a drug used by some Britannians," Lelouch explained," It is highly addictive, and can often cause death."

"Then why do they use it?" Kallen asked.

"Because it gives images of the past, before Britannia was taken over," Lelouch answered, somewhat solemnly," And don't we all want to relive the past?"

"But why isn't the government doing anything?" Kallen asked," I'm sure that this isn't something that could be right!" Lelouch gave her a look that had so little life it made a morgue look like a festival in the biggest city in the world.

"I don't know, why?" he said. Kallen was briefly frozen by the coldness in Lelouch's voice. He sounded like the government was to blame. Lelouch's face then softened slightly.

"Well, I hear that some of the officials are being paid off to allow this to happen," Lelouch didn't just hear about it, he knew it as a fact. He and Euphie were still in contact with Schniezel, meaning the often knew what was happening inside the government, or at least had an ideas.

Kallen looked at Lelouch with a curious expression, and for a split second, was worried he could be an addict. She quickly dismissed the idea, for two reasons: 1) he was the last person who looked like he would take drugs; 2) he didn't act strangely, in fact he acted quite normal.

"So, where are you from?" Lelouch asked," You are clearly not from Britannia."

"That obvious," Kallen said sarcastically," Well, I'm from the side of the world, if you know what I mean." If Lelouch hadn't already known, he wouldn't have known what she meat.

"So this is the first time I've been here," she said, though she sent vibes that meant she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"So, where do you want to go?" Lelouch asked," Do want to go somewhere in particular?"

"Yes," Kallen said, speaking as though she just remembered something," Now that I think about it, there is a place I would like to visit."

"Alright, then let's go," Lelouch said," Where is it?"

"Well, we don't have to go now," Kallen said," I mean, we can do some other stuff on the way."

"Well, if you say so," Lelouch responded.

"I just hope my brother doesn't get too mad at me," Kallen said with a little giggle.

"You have a brother?" Lelouch asked. Kallen nodded.

"He's pretty protective of me," Kallen said with a smile.

"That is what big brothers should be doing," Lelouch stated, looking at Kallen.

"Do you have a sister?"

Lelouch froze, and stood so still that it looked like if you pushed him, he would simply fall over, and he would hold his current position. Kallen looked concerned.

"I'm sorry," she said," If you don't…"

"She died."

"Excuse me?" Kallen stated. Lelouch turned to her with the same dead eyes.

"My younger sister is dead," Lelouch repeated, with less emotion then a cinderblock, and twice the weight.

"I'm so sorry," Kallen said with genuine sympathy.

"I have a half-sister, who is living with me," Lelouch continued," She's pretty strong too." Kallen looked at Lelouch, and decided that it would be better if she didn't press it any further.

"Get out!" a harsh voice suddenly said. The two teens looked up, and saw a boy about nine being booted out of the store. He was bruised, and looked weak. The Japanese vendor stood in the doorway.

"If you don't have the right cash, you can't pay! That is what makes the world go round! And stealing is no better!" he yelled.

"But I need it for my mother," the boy said weakly," She really needs the food! And I thought I had enough! The person in front of me paid what I had!" This didn't make the man any nicer.

"That is because that person was Japanese! Now if you try to steal again…" he held up his foot to illustrate his point, and the boy cowered and got ready for the blow. Lelouch felt like throwing up. Another one of his people being abused simply due to the fact that they were Britannians.

Kallen then ran up and got in the way.

"Stop!" she yelled. Lelouch looked up in surprise. The boy looked up weakly. The man glared.

"I know that he stole something, but couldn't you just charge him the normal price!" Kallen demanded.

"Listen girl!" the vendor growled," You are Brits, and this is my store! I'm Japanese! That means I can do what I want to them, when I want to!" For a brief second, Lelouch noticed a look of shock/disgust on Kallen's face. Lelouch decided to bring this pointless system to a conclusion. He got in between Kallen and the vendor.

"What are…" Kallen hissed, but Lelouch waved her off. The vendor then used his punch to hit Lelouch, nailing him the stomach. Kallen gasped. Lelouch gasped as he crumbled to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

"You should know your place too," the Japanese citizen growled.

"I apologize sir," Lelouch said, thankful his acting skills hadn't died," You must excuse her, she is not from around." He took out his wallet, and handed the vendor twice the normal amount.

"This should cover everything," Lelouch stated plainly," Now please have mercy." In reality, Lelouch wanted to use of his snake moves on this man's neck, and break it with a single strike; unfortunately, he couldn't do that in this situation. Kallen stared at Lelouch. _How could he just let this happen? _she thought. The man took the money and glared.

"I'm letting you off easy," he growled, as he left back into the store.

Lelouch knelt down the boy, and handed him his bag back. The former prince smiled at his young subject.

"Why don't you go home?" he said," Go back to your mother." The boy stood up.

"Thank you very much!" he said, bowing his head, as he ran off.

Once he was gone, Kallen grabbed Lelouch's shoulder.

"How could you let him do that?" she demanded. Lelouch looked at Kallen.

"Trust me when I say that it wouldn't have done any good if I did anything else," he said slowly," In fact, it would probably make things worse."

"But still…" Kallen stated. Lelouch however shook off her hand.

"Trust me when I say that I wanted to hit him just as much as you did," Lelouch stated in a low voice," But I couldn't. It would result in too much pain coming to too many people who had nothing to do with this."

Kallen was somewhat taken aback by Lelouch's attitude. But she smiled at him.

**(somewhere else in the Pendragon Settlement)**

_(3rd person POV)_

In the hideout for the group of rebels, which they had self-titled, the Student Council, as a nod to their young age, Gino and Anya were polishing off the Oni Knightmare that they were using.

Currently, the Japanese were using stronger Knightmares called _Akumas_. They were built from Oni's but they were much tougher. Technically speaking, an Oni Knightmare would have no chance against an Akuma, but if piloted by someone as skilled as Gino or Anya.

An Oni Knightmare was bulky, and resembled a traditional Japanese demon. It was equipped with slash harkens, and guns.

Below, Milly was studying a map.

Nina was typing on her computer nearby.

Shirley and Rivalz were just staring at the Britannian flag that they kept draped in their hideout.

"What do you think we will do if we do free Britannia?" Rivalz asked.

"Restore the rulership to the Royal Family of course," Shirley stated

"But can we really do that with just this Oni Knightmare?" Nina asked, looking up after sometime of just being swallowed by her work. That was Nina, the computer often swallowed her like a black hole.

"With me or Anya piloting it, this badass mother can do anything!" Gino said proudly. Anya calmly nodded in agreement.

"But could we accomplish?" Rivalz asked.

"Simple!" Milly said," Attention! If we get enough of that, we could get those Sutherlands!" Sutherlands were Knightmares that were developed from Oni Knightmares. They were said to be able to fight on par with an Akuma.

"Well, there's the hope," Nina said.

"Hope is what drives people like us forward," Milly said kindly.

**(somewhere else in the Pendragon Settlement)(that is the easiest thing to work with)**

_(Kallen's POV)_

Lelouch and Kallen found themselves in an old, rundown apartment building. While not in bad shape, it wasn't in great shape either. It was acceptable, but neither Lelouch or Kallen would ever want to live here. Kallen pulled out a piece and began muttering instructions.

The two climbed up the stairs to the 4th floor. Kallen checked up room numbers until she reached the right one.

"Here it is," she said, as she knocked. Lelouch leaned on the wall next to the door, staring at the opposing wall. After about a minute, the door opened.

It revealed a man with red hair, and brown eyes. He looked like he had recently shaven. He had jeans on, and a skin shirt. Kallen looked surprised by the apperance of this man.

"What?" he asked, sounding like he didn't want to be bothered. He looked at Kallen, and his eyes widened.

"Kallen?"

"Dad?"

Lelouch looked at Kallen and the man, in what was probably surpise.

"Would you like to come in?" Kallen's father offered.

"Thank you," Kallen said as she entered.

"I think I would be a bother," Lelouch said when the two looked at him," I will let you have your own time."

Kallen closed the door behind her. She looked around the apartment. It looked like it only had two rooms and a bathroom. The "kitchen" was pressed against the side of the wall on the right, it included an old fridge, a stove, and an oven. There was a small living room, with a TV, a couch, and a few chairs. There was a table behind the couch with four chairs around it.

Kallen saw into the bedroom, and saw a single bed, and a night stand with a lamp.

"Sit down," her father said," I just made some tea." Kallen hesitated.

"At the table," her father prodded. Kallen then realized what he meant. She laughed slightly.

"Sorry," she apologized," In Japan we kneel on the floor." Her dad smiled, but it was more of a sad smile, which made Kallen's own smile drop like a stone.

Her father poured the tea into a two mugs. He set one down in front of her, and one in front of another chair, sitting in it.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"Naoto and I have been sent here to fight the rebellion," Kallen explained.

"Naoto is here too?"

"Yes, or at least by now he should," she continued. Her father smiled.

"Well, next time you see him, tell him I send my regards." Kallen nodded.

"I'll be sure too," she promised.

There was a pause as Kallen sipped her tea, and her father did the same. It was her favorite kind, the way her father made it.

"You should come to Japan," Kallen said," Mother can appeal to the Emperor, she's one of the warlords." "Warlord" was actually a misnomer in the Divine Japanese Empire. They were four people who governed provinces in the empire, save Britannia, which was controlled by Prince Suzaku. "Warlord" was a name used simply for dramatic purposes.

Kallen's father shook his head.

"She has sacrificed enough on my behalf already," he said.

"But…"

"Her main concern should be you and Naoto. You two are the next generation," he continued," So no buts." Kallen stared at the table.

"Well then…," she said as she stood up," I should probably going. Naoto would be getting worried about me." Her father nodded, smiling sadly.

"Good bye then," he said.

"Bye," Kallen said weakly. She then walked out of the apartment and closed the door. She was surprised to find Lelouch still standing there.

"Earl Alexander Statdfeld," Lelouch said flatly, not halting his thorough study of the dust of the wall in front of him, and Kallen gasped at Lelouch's deduction," He got married to a Japanese noblewoman before Britannia was invaded, when he moved there. There he had a family with her. When Britannia was taken over, he was forced back to Britannia. He wouldn't bow to the Japanese, and he wasn't allowed to see his wife anymore. He was stripped of his wealth, and cast onto the street."

"How di…" Kallen began.

"I make it my profession," Lelouch interrupted, without breaking his stare.

Kallen stared at Lelouch as a tear fell from her eye.

"I…" he began. Lelouch looked at her.

"Its okay," he said," If its painful, don't go into it." Kallen nodded.

Once outside, Kallen turned to him.

"Well, I should go," she said," Do you know your way back?"

"Don't worry, I know these streets better than my own name," Lelouch stated.

"Well then, thank you, and nice meeting you," Kallen said, as she flagged at taxi, and drove off. Lelouch watched her go off. He sighed, as he began his walk home.

**(Government Complex)**

"Hey Kallen!" Naoto said as he grinned when he saw his sister running up to him,," Where were you?"

"Dad says hi," Kallen whispered instead of answering. Naoto's smile fell.

"Okay then," he said," Well, Suzaku has been itching to see you!" Kallen smiled, at the prospect of seeing one of her oldest friends.

She ran up to the office, and calmed herself down, before entering.

Suzaku looked up.

"Your Highness!" Kallen said, bowing. Suzaku stood up, and walked to her.

"Most people must bow to me," he said, as he looked down at Kallen, before smiling," But you are the exception." Kallen smiled as she stood up. The two high-fived.

"So, how as the job as Viceroy been treating you?" Kallen asked as the two sat down.

"Eh, typical," Suzaku answered," But I must say I'm honored that the Shichiryuu herself has come to actually converse with me." The two laughed at that.

"So how things among the others?" Suzaku asked. Kallen shrugged.

"Typical," she said," Chiba still has that crush on Todoh-sensei."

"She won't admit it?"

"The last time I asked her she drew her katana on me," Kallen joked, as the two chuckled again at that thought. Then it turned to more serious subjects.

"What are you doing about the use of Refrain?" Kallen asked. Suzaku froze.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the Britannians use of Refrain, it is practically slaughtering the population," Kallen explained. Suzaku rubbed the back of his head.

"Well…" he said," I can try…" Kallen grabbed his shoulders, coming up.

"Suzaku, I'm asking you as your friend, can you do something about that?" she asked. Suzaku looked up and nodded. Kallen smiled back.

**(Lelouch and Euphie's house)**

"You're back!" Euphie said as she muted the television and looked at Lelouch. Lelouch nodded to her, before going to his room.

"Lelouch!" Euphie called. Jeremiah poked his head in from the kitchen.

"What is it?" he asked, he noticed Lelouch going back," Your Highness?"

Lelouch just closed his door, and sat on his bed.

He then silently sobbed.

**Note: Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it is my longest yet easily.**

**Now, I am taking name suggestions for Kallen's Knightmare, as since the Guren was built by Rakshata for the Black Knights, and the Black Knights don't exist, the Guren was never built. I'm just throwing it in the loop. It has to be Japanese though.**

**If anyone has any Knightmare ideas for Kallen also, I wouldn't complain.**


	8. Reversed Part 5

Reversed Part 5

A few days later, nothing had really changed. Kallen and Suzaku had spent their time hanging out. The red head and her brother were planning an all out assault on the SK's headquarters. Their actions had given them the nickname, the Siblings of the Sun, or just the Kozuki Duo.

Kallen spent a lot of her default time polishing off and/or working not the _Wakahirume_ **(Japanese goddess of the rising sun)**, her personal Knightmare. It was bright red, and had a head shaped suspiciously humanoid, with two receivers on either side of its head, that resembled ears. On both arms, was a massive black and silver claw, which was what was known as a Radiant Wave Surger. It relied on radiant shells for power, and it was capable of destroy just about anything that was thrown at it. It had a narrow body, yet its chest was bulky.

She had some free time, and she checked with Suzaku. He had some free time as well, so they decided to go walk around. Kallen was wearing her incognito outfit of a hat, a blue shirt, and jeans ; Suzaku was wearing a blue trench coat, a green shirt, and brown pants, with wrap around shades.

The two friends spent their time just by killing it. They wandered around, and looked at whatever might have seemed interesting.

The two eventually sat down in a small park. It was a small park, with a fountain in the middle of a circle, though the circle was wide; the circle was surrounded by trees, and grass, with a couple paths leading in and out. It was filled with pairs, or families doing whatever. However, most of the pairs and families who seemed to actually be enjoying themselves were the Japanese. The Britannians were just trying to keep a low profile, and couldn't really do anything that was fun. Their oppressors probably wouldn't let them. Kallen watched this sadly.

"You okay?" Suzaku asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Kallen lied, praying that Suzaku couldn't tell, and looked for a subject to turn to," Well, this sort of brings back memories." Suzaku smiled. If he knew Kallen was lying, he decided not to press it.

"Remember that time I wouldn't let you play ball?" he asked," You kicked my ass." Kallen laughed at that memory.

"Yeah, you told me to go play dress up," she said," A few mouth's worth of dirt in between your teeth changed your mind."

"Then Todoh-sensei came and set us both straight," Suzaku said," Though he later went even harsher on me for allowing myself to be beaten that easily."

The friends laughed at that, and continued reminiscing, until there was the sound of commotion.

The prince and the samurai looked up. There was a Britannian man lying the ground, being kicked by another Japanese man, who looked wealthy. The man was with a woman, probably his wife, who was crying, though by the looks of things, it was overkill. There was a Britannian woman holding onto to a young girl who looked around five, probably the other man's daughter, but the woman seemed like a stranger to the girl, as the girl was sobbing, trying to reach her father. Both teens were on their feet and moving there in an instant.

"You think you can get away with this?" the Japanese man said as he stomped repeatedly.

"What's happening?" Kallen asked the woman standing next to her, a Britannian.

"This man tried to take that woman's purse," the woman explained," However it doesn't look like he's on Refrain or anything."

_Well, that might be a reason to cry,_ Kallen thought.

The girl then broke free from the lady, and got in between the two.

"Please, my daddy has done nothing wrong!" she begged, through her tears. The man glared down at her.

"Your father has to be punished, he has assaulted my wife!" the man said," No move!" At least he didn't want to hit her.

Another woman tried to pull the girl back, but the girl held onto the father's form, crying madly.

Kallen clenched her fists. While the law didn't officially state that a Britannian touching a Japanese woman would be considered assault, just about everyone took it like that.

"This is wrong," she muttered," I know he tried to steal, but…." She remembered that little boy she saw while she was walking with that Lelouch guy.

"Enough!" Suzaku said, moving to the middle of the crowd," I am Suzaku Kururugi, Crown Prince of the Divine Japanese Empire! All people stand back!" The people, shocked by the sudden appearance of the prince, quickly backed down. That is except for the girl, who just tightened her grip on her father.

"Your grace!" the husband said, bowing his head slightly," This man has done a terrible act, please give him Heaven's Justice."

That left Suzaku at loss. He normally wasn't bothered by such matters like this, but now….

"My wife has been assaulted by this Brit scumbag!" the Japanese man continued.

"Please" the little girl begged," Let us go home! I promise he'll never do it again!" Suzaku couldn't tell what to do.

That was when Kallen appeared, she lead a group of police officers, who slammed cuffs onto the man, and dragged him away. The girl tried to hold her father back, but fell off. She then rose up to her knees, and just cried. Shockingly, nobody tried to help her, the crowd just slowly broke up, like the little girl suddenly didn't exist. Kallen put her hand on the girl's shoulders, knelt down to her level, and tried to soothe her. But inside, she suddenly felt extreme guiltily, for robbing this girl of her father for a long time.

**(Lelouch and Euphie's house)**

The half-siblings finally completed their training session for the day. They both were watching the news, to keep up with recent events. A lot of it had to do with resistance movements. Granted both of them were always up to date with these events, since Cornelia was still in contact with them.

The phone rang, and Lelouch answered it.

"Lamperouge residence," he said.

"Greetings, your Highness!" a nasal voice said, it was Lloyd.

"Oh Lloyd!" Lelouch said," What do you have to say?"

"I just want to let you know, that your little 'assignment', is done, and is ready at anytime to be launched into combat."

Lelouch nearly dropped the phone.

"That's…," he started, but was so surprised he could barely finish," That's great!"

"You can stop by anytime, unless you want it transported somewhere?" Lloyd said.

"I'll get back to you on that," Lelouch said, as he hung up.

"What is it?" Euphie asked.

"Lloyd just completed it!" he said. Euphie beamed.

"That's great!" she proclaimed," I bet it will do great against the Japanese!"

"But first we need to get help," Lelouch said," And I don't know about any organization that could accept us."

"What about the Souls of the Knights?"

"You know Cornelia wouldn't let us," Lelouch said. Euphie thought for a moment, before remembering something.

"I just remembered!" she said," I heard of a small group called the Student Council!" That name struck a sensor in Lelouch's brain, and by some mystical way, he knew who was in that group.

"They're small, and don't have much to offer, but they seem to have potential," Euphie continued," We could also join them." Lelouch thought of that, and shrugged.

"If we could find a way to contact them, then maybe," he said," But let's take our minds off things for now. Let's go for a walk."

The two then took that walk, wandering their way to the park. There they heard the sound of commotion. Both siblings turned. They saw a Japanese man beating a Britannian, while a little girl was trying to defend the one being beaten. Both Lelouch and Euphie looked on with disgust, anger, and sadness.

"Another one of our people being abused," Lelouch grumbled. Euphie sighed sadly.

They then saw Prince Suzaku come up, and halt everything. The sight of him made both former members of royalty sick. While he didn't seem to be doing anything, the Britannian man was probably just doing it for his daughter. That was when a red-head lead the way for a group of officers, who dragged the Britannian man away, while the girl was trying to hold on to him. Lelouch instantly recognized her.

"Kallen!" he hissed.

"You know her?" Euphie asked.

"I met her when she saved me from being mugged, she made me give her a tour." Euphie smiled, but it quickly dropped when the girl was pushed off, and fell to the ground. Now _that_ wasn't right. And the prince did nothing to stop it.

They saw Kallen kneel down to the little girl, and try to help her. But she didn't seem to be doing any good. She was probably being recognized now for who she was, so the poor girl was probably scared. Euphie decided to step in to help.

She nudged Kallen aside. Kallen blinked at the sight of her. Euphie frowned at Kallen.

"Can't you see you're scaring her?" she asked, thought it was also kind of a scolding. Kallen blinked and pointed to herself, surprised she could be scaring the kid. Granted the majority of the Britannians were greatly afraid of the Kaminoryuu, since they were Divine Japanese Empire's strongest warriors.

Euphie actually held the girl as the girl cried onto Euphie's chest. Euphie didn't mind, as she whispered some soothing words to the child kindly.

Kallen was surprised at how fast Euphie calmed that girl, like she was a member of the family.

Suzaku meanwhile just stared at the police van being driven off. By now, the people had left, and those not watching decided it was time to go home, and the park was completely empty.

"Why don't you go home to your mom?" Euphie said, the girl wiped some tears and nodded. She then ran off to her home. Euphie stood up, and shot a glare at Kallen, before starting to walk away. Lelouch came up next to Euphie.

"Its you!" Kallen said, Lelouch glared at Kallen also, as the he and Euphie started to leave.

"Well, I suppose that is justice," Suzaku commented," The man being taken away. He did try to steal the woman's purse."

"But I'm sure he needed it for his family," Kallen said," I know that's not right, but couldn't he be let go?" Suzaku looked at Kallen like she had just said the stupidest thing in the world.

"Why should that be done?" he asked. Lelouch heard that. He the turned around.

"Lelouch!" Euphie called, but Lelouch stomped towards Suzaku.

"Wha…" Suzaku started to say, but Lelouch simply held up his fist, and slammed it against Suzaku's cheek.

"Suzaku!" Kallen cried.

"Lelouch!" Euphie yelled. Lelouch looked at his fist, and clenched his fingers. As Kallen began to help Suzaku up, she glared at Lelouch.

"Do you know what you just did?" she demanded.

"Yes, I do," Lelouch answered," And frankly, I don't regret it!" Kallen's eyes narrowed, as she lost her composure, and suddenly became concerned in just holding up Japanese authority. She did a kick to Lelouch's face, but Lelouch easily blocked. Kallen was surprised that Lelouch did that so easily. She backed up slightly. Lelouch took a deep breath, and took his snake pose.

"Let's see what you got!" Kallen said as she struck forward. Lelouch dodged, and did a lightning fast attack to Kallen's shoulder, knocking her back. Kallen was shocked.

"Perhaps I should've told you I practice Snake-style," Lelouch sneered. Kallen did a chop, but Lelouch easily countered, and a jab to her throat. This knocked Kallen back on her rear again, as she coughed.

Suzaku stared in awe how one of the Kaminoryuu was being beaten by a civilian. Euphie wasn't that surprised. She remembered Lelouch doing those moves constantly.

"Why are you doing this?" Kallen demanded, as she fell down again after Lelouch beat her.

"Guess," Lelouch said coldly.

"But this is justice!" Kallen yelled; that was something she immediately regretted saying, she knew that this wasn't justice that was happening, but her mouth acted on its own accord, and the words beat her head to the tongue. That set off a nerve in Lelouch. His hand struck lightning fast around her throat. He held her up, and he started strangling her.

"Don't you dare call what you do to be justice!" he hissed," It is simply a way of telling yourselves that what you are doing is right! It is a phony! Nothing more than a hollow belief! It is a lie you use to justify what you do, so that you can get away with anything! Look around you, is this justice? I swear someday, your 'Heaven's Justice' will be crushed into nothing by real justice!" As Kallen gasped, trying to get in air, she actually took in everything Lelouch said. She was shocked at Lelouch's words. Euphie gasped at Lelouch's aggression. Suzaku was so terrified by this boy's strength and how Kallen was beaten so effortlessly, he could barely move. Lelouch's words soaked into him as well.

Kallen gagged as she desperately tried to free herself. Lelouch's rage continued to grow as he tightened his grip, and Kallen began to gasp more. However, a small hand caught Lelouch's arm.

"That's enough," Euphie said calmly," Let her go." Lelouch came to his senses and his eyes widened upon realizing what he was doing. He dropped Kallen, who fell the ground with an "oof".

"Let's go," Euphie said, as the siblings both walked away.

That left both Kallen and Suzaku in shock, staring at the two.

From the shadows, watched Rivalz and Shirley.

"Did you see that?" Rivalz gasped.

"He just easily beat one of the Kaminoryuu," Shirley said," We have to get him on our side!"

**(Government Complex)**

Kallen and Suzaku had gone right back to the complex after the little "fiasco" in the park. When Naoto asked about Kallen's bruises, Kallen told him she tripped, and though Naoto didn't seem to believe it, he didn't press it much further.

The two were left to brood over what Lelouch had said, and they just sat in Suzaku's office, in silence.

"He's right you know?" Suzaku said, finally breaking the silence. Kallen looked up in surprise.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I let them take that girl's father away," Suzaku said, he then rubbed his still kind of sore cheek," I'm not going to bother having that Lelouch guy arrested, I deserved that." Kallen sighed.

"Well, what can we do?" Kallen asked, though it was a dumb question, there were a lot of things they could do.

"Japan needs to be changed," Suzaku concluded," From the inside. This was a nation of good people, that Japan bullied and threatened into submission." He looked up with a determined look.

"When I become emperor, I will change everything!" he said. Kallen nodded in agreement.

She then rubbed her neck, as she remembered Lelouch squeezing the air out of her, and how Euphie had convinced Lelouch to let her go. She remembered Lelouch vowing how their Heaven's Justice would be crushed by real justice.

"Dad…" she whispered inaudibly.

**(Lelouch and Euphie's house)**

"You shouldn't have done that," Euphie said firmly.

"I know," Lelouch said," But I couldn't resist! He allowed a man who was doing only what was necessary to preserve his family be taken away unjustly! Japan stole another child's parent!" Euphie sighed.

"But still…" she said. She was interrupted when Jeremiah came in.

"Today's mail," he said, as he handed Lelouch a single letter.

"We actually got mail today," Lelouch stated, as he looked it. It was an anonymous letter, with no return address.

All that was in it was a note that said: _"Meet us at the following address at 12:00 sharp tomorrow."_ It then gave an address. Lelouch was now thankful he had all his memories, because he instantly recognized his handwriting.

"Maybe we won't have to contact the Student Council," he said with a smile," Call Lloyd, and tell him to send it here." He handed the letter to Euphie.

"We're going to fight for Britannia."

**(the next day, the Student Council hideout)**

"I hope he shows up," Nina said," If he beat one of the Kaminoryuu as easily as you said, he could be a major help to us."

"I'm sure he'll show up!" Milly said confidently.

"How can you be sure?" Anya asked.

"I have a sixth sense about those sorts of things," Milly said with a smile.

The door then opened, and Jeremiah entered.

"Who are…." Gino asked.

"Presenting his Imperial Highness, the 11th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire! Prince Lelouch vi Britannia!" Jeremiah announced, as Lelouch entered. He smiled at them, as everyone gasped at the arrival of the prince.

"You telling us this guy is a prince!" Rivalz stuttered.

"_Was_ a prince," Lelouch corrected," After Britannia was conquered, I lost my title!"

"Why should we believe your royalty!" Shirley snapped. Jeremiah looked ready to snap her in half for that comment, but Lelouch held up his hand. Milly just stared.

"Its been a long time, Milly," Lelouch said slowly, smiling. Milly fell back.

"Is it really you?" she stuttered. Lelouch nodded. Milly then bowed.

"Your Highness!" she said. The others quickly followed, upon seeing their leader kneeling. Lelouch nodded.

"You may rise," he said. They all stood up.

Lelouch smiled, this was going to be fun.

**(a few weeks later)**

Over the passage of time, much had happened. The Student Council had rose quickly to a more powerful organizations known as the White Dragons, lead by Lelouch under the mask of Infinity. Lelouch figured the Black Knights were for Japan, while the White Dragons were for Britannia.

The White Dragons were growing at an immense rate, and had gained multiple new members. They managed to get the Sutherlands.

But they were about to receive something even better.

As some people marveled over the Sutherlands, some of the heads, which included the Student Council originals were staring up at a massive, white Knightmare.

"Its amazing!" Nina said.

"A completely Britannian made Knightmare," Gino said.

"The Lancelot," Shirley said.

**Note: I know this was pretty rushed, but I was hoping to wrap this up in the next chapter.**

**I'm going to go ahead and say that ever since I have started watching Code Geass it has been easier for me to sympathize with Britannians than Japanese. While I'm sure Britannians were doing the same thing to the Japanese in the show, I decided to do this.**

**And Lelouch's Infinity costume is different, it is his Zero costume, only with an opposite color scheme.**

**I know Lelouch didn't seem to make sense, but let's say Lelouch lost his temper completely.**


	9. Reversed Part 6

Reversed Part 6

**(White Dragons' Hideout)**

"Amazing, isn't it?" Lelouch stated as he emerged from the shadows. He was wearing his Infinity outfit, save his helmet. He only wore the mask while presenting himself to the world, since he didn't want to endanger anyone else. The White Dragons still followed him, since they were Britannians, they would graciously follow the prince.

The former Student Council bowed.

"Yes it is, your Highness!" Milly agreed firmly.

"Thank you," Lelouch said as he leaned on the Lancelot's leg," I had it specifically constructed just for our use. As you can see, there is not a trace of Japan in this knight. It is 100% Britannian."

"I can't believe that Schniezel and the others in the Royal Blood are recognizing us!" Rivalz said.

"It helps when your older brother, and dedicated Britannian patriot, is the head of the order," Lelouch said. He looked at the key in his hands.

"I take it you shall be piloting it your Highness?" Gino asked. Lelouch nodded.

"As for you…" Lelouch started.

"Yeah, I can't wait to use a Sutherland!" Shirley said excitedly.

"Actually, you are going to be using Gloucsters," Lelouch said. That caught all of the Student Council off guard. Out of them, Gino, Anya, Shirley, and Rivalz were capable of fighting in a Knightmare. Milly and Nina were the brains, the others were the brawn.

"Are you serious?" Gino cried, forgetting his manners. Lelouch waved that feeling off.

"Yes," he answered. He then pointed to a row of 4 Gloucsters the color of the clouds. Each one was armed with a lance.

Gloucsters were made from modified Sutherlands. While Sutherlands were capable of fighting on par with Akuma Knightmares, Akuma's could be modified for close combat into **Kage **Knightmares, which could easily defeat a Sutherland. That was where the Gloucsters came in. They were also made for close combat. It took very skilled pilots to control one of them.

"Are you sure?" Anya asked.

"Of course," Lelouch answered," I have the utmost confidence in you."

"Thank you your Highness," Shirley said as they all bowed.

"Tomorrow we are going into the forest," Lelouch explained.

"Isn't that where the SK headquarters is?" Nina asked

"Correct," Lelouch answered," Sources indicate that the Japan military is going to attack. With Kozuki Kallen on their side, they could probably wipe the SK out. That is where we come in." Everyone grinned. They not only wanted to save the SK base because it housed the strongest rebel base in Britannia, but it was also the site for Britannian refugees who lost their homes. Cornelia graciously accepted them to hide.

**(Forests outside of Pendragon)**

As the movable base that the Japanese used for military strikes rumbled along, Kallen and Naoto were in the bridge, among others. Suzaku was there also, sitting on a throne in the back.

"We will be there in just a short time your Highness," Naoto said. Suzaku nodded.

"Good," he said, he then looked at Kallen," Kallen, you up for this." Kallen nodded.

"Yes!" she said firmly. That was truthfully a lie. She was _not_ by any means ready. Since the event with the girl and her father, Kallen had been feeling like she just _might _be on the wrong side. She remembered her dad. How he sacrificed so much for her and Naoto's sake. How she could never see him. She remembered Lelouch, and his statement of how true justice would be struck down on Japan. Kallen stared at the map in silence.

**(a cliff over the forest)**

The White Dragons had set up their position. They included about 20 Sutherlands, the 4 Gloucsters, and the Lancelot, which was at the lead; it also had many footsoldiers. Milly and Nina and a few others would watch from the base, which was a small tent, and give them updates.

Shirley took a deep breath. Today, she was going to continue her revenge.

Gino grinned excitedly.

Anya remained passive.

Rivalz cringed, but remained confident.

Lelouch stood on the Lancelot's head.

"People of the Holy Britannian Empire!" Lelouch loudly proclaimed," For too long our beautiful nation was crushed underfoot by the Divine Japanese Empire! Today, we fight! We fight for our country! For our home! For our families! For our future! All hail Britannia!" The people cheered loudly.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" they chanted as they got pumped. Lelouch jumped into the Lancelot's cockpit. The plan was to cut the Japanese off before they reached the SK base.

"To victory!" he yelled, as the Lancelot charged down, followed by the Gloucsters, then the Sutherlands. Foot soldiers ran after them.

**(Japanese GM)**

"Wakahirume now launching!" Kallen stated, as she shot out. The red Knightmare charged into the forest, leading the Akuma and Kage Knightmares.

"Your mission to destroy the SK, no mercy!" Suzaku ordered.

"Yes, your Highness!" Kallen said readily," Everyone be on the alert! I doubt that the SK will be our only problems!"

Unbeknownst to them, lying in wait, were the White Dragons, hidden in the trees.

Kallen suddenly stopped. She gasped.

Standing up ahead of them all, was a white Knightmare with gold outlines. It had a head resembling a typical knight. It had two swords on it side. It was tall, and sleek.

"Identify yourself!" Kallen ordered. The Knightmare answered, by drawing a large rifle, and before anyone could react, it fired a green blast. Kallen managed to dodge, but it hit another Kage Knightmare destroying it.

"What's happening!" Naoto demanded.

"This Knightmare appeared out of nowhere!" Kallen stated.

"Attack!" Lelouch ordered.

The White Dragon forces erupted from the trees, striking the Japanese.

"The Souls of the Knights?" Suzaku cried.

"No!" Kallen said," I think these are the White Dragons!"

"For Britannia!" the White Dragons cried as they began their assault.

Kallen quickly countered, by striking one of the Sutherlands with one of the Wakahirume's Radiant wave surge claws, destroying it.

"So these are Sutherlands?" Kallen noted, slightly impressed," Well then.." She turned and destroyed another with the other claw.

The four Gloucesters went against the Kages. They clashed. The Gloucesters quickly pulled through. A Kage got stabbed their the cockpit.

Kallen began a free for all, as she destroyed every Knightmare in sight, no hesitation.

She however, kicked one of the Gloucesters. It collapsed back, and was wrecked. Kallen approached it, and held up one of the claws.

"If you surrender, I promise you, you can haver your sentence reduced," Kallen said. She didn't want to actually kill the pilot.

"Burn in hell!" the pilot said, and then spat a world that put about as much weight on Kallen as a sack worth of bricks," Traitor!"

Was Kallen a traitor? True she was Japanese, but she was still half Britannian. She had, in a sense turned her back on some of her kinsmen. In fact, she could have been in that Gloucester right there.

Kallen's thoughts were interrupted when the white Knightmare dealt a kick to the Wakahirume. This sent the red Knightmare tumbling.

"Behold, Lancelot!" the pilot proudly said. Kallen managed to recover as she glared at her opponent.

"Why do you fight?" she demanded, as she fired the Wakahirume's Slash Harkens. The Lancelot blocked by drawing two MVS.

"Isn't it obvious?" the pilot demanded," We stand to destroy the Divine Japanese Empire!" The Lancelot charged and swung both swords down. The Wakahirume blocked with both of its radiant claws.

"By attacking the innocents?" Kallen countered," Why do you insist on violence!" The red Knightmare struck forward with one of the claws.

"Shouldn't you ask yourself the same question? Your empire has slaughtered so many people for no reason!" the leader countered. The white Knightmare leapt back, and pulled out its rifle. It shot several blasts. The Wakahirume barely dodged. Kallen cringed. Internally, she was processing what her opponent was saying. If the Japanese were killing innocent Britannians, were they any better than the terrorists?

The pilot of the Lancelot took Kallen's thoughts as an advantage. He did a snake fist strike to the Wakahirume's neck. Kallen gasped.

"I know that fighting style!" she realized. The Lancelot did another snake fist strike to its opponent's shoulder.

"So you're finally putting it together?" the pilot registered, amused.

"You're Lelouch Lamperouge!" Kallen yelled.

Lelouch smiled darkly.

"Yes and no," he answered," That isn't really my name!"

"Then what is your name?" Kallen demanded as she put the Wakahirume's claws together.

"My name…," Lelouch began as he held up the Lancelot's rifle," is Lelouch vi Britannia!" Kallen gasped. It was a Britannian prince, not to mention a supposed dead one.

"No wonder," Kallen murmured, as she then combined the radiant wave blasts. The result: a huge blast of energy. Lelouch was shocked, as he fired the Varis rifle. However, it did nothing. The Lancelot managed to dodge, but the resounding blast knocked the opposing Knightmares back.

"Forward!" Kallen yelled as she lead the troops up the mountain.

"Don't them reach there!" Lelouch ordered.

"Yes, your Highness!" Gino responded, as the troops that were still standing regrouped and charged after the Japanese, with the Lancelot in the lead.

Kallen held up the Wakahirume's radiant surge arm, and burst through the doors. To her surprise, there were no guards.

"Why aren't their any Knightmares?" Rivalz asked.

"I remember Cornelia said that she was going to stage another attack on a different place!" Lelouch answered," She probably didn't know about this until it was too late!"

Kallen charged through the tunnels, cutting down any guards that were actually there with ease.

She exploded into the main room. To her horror, it was filled with civilians. Families as they tried to run.

"Its filled with innocents," she murmured. However, the soldiers didn't stop. They opened fired into the people, gunning down men, women, and even children.

"Stop!" Kallen ordered, but the soldiers either didn't hear her or weren't paying attention," I order you to stop!" But they still didn't.

Things seemed to freeze. Kallen found herself in a flashback. She was a little girl.

_"Daddy!" she cried, as she was reaching for her father, who was being dragged away by Japanese soldiers. Her mother was holding Kallen back. One of the soldiers hit her father. _

_"Damn Brits," the soldier growled," All they are is trash!" _

She then remembered the young girl she took the father of. How the Japanese would probably have done a slight sentence for a Japanese man. But the Britannians, all they were to the empire were ants that could be stomped on for entertainment.

Kallen then roared, as she grabbed the nearest Akuma Knightmare, and activated the surger. It destroyed it.

"Lady Kozuki! What are you…" before the soldier could continue, Kallen struck him as well.

"I am tired of this empire's so called justice!" Kallen roared as she destroyed all the Akuma," From this day forward, I am fighting for true justice!" She then charged out of the tunnel.

She found herself at gunpoint from Lelouch and his followers.

"Any last words?" Lelouch asked, as he got ready to end it.

Then the Wakahirume bowed on one knee to the Lancelot.

"Your Highness," Kallen said," I apologize for all the pain I have caused. From this day forward, I swear my undying loyalty to you." This shocked Lelouch down to his core. Kallen had seen the light. She could be on his side again.

"That's bull****!" Gino yelled," Kill her, your Highness!"

Lelouch however, brought down the Varis.

"What do you swear on?"

"The life of my father, Earl Stadtfeld," Kallen answered. Lelouch smiled.

"Rise," he said," Lady Stadtfeld."

"Thank you, your Highness," Kallen said as the Wakahirume rose up.

"But your Highness?" Anya asked.

"My decision is final," Lelouch said," But we have a battle to win."

**(GM)**

"We haven't received any contact from the Wakahirume in some time," Naoto noted, worry about his little sister. Suzaku cringed.

"Wait!" Naoto said," We see some enemy forces approaching the Wakahirume is among them?" Suzaku paused, could it be that Kallen was leading them into a trap? That didn't seem like her. When it came to fighting, she preferred a simple head to head defeat.

The Lancelot then burst from the trees, and began shooting down Kage and Akuma Knightmares. Sutherlands and Gloucesters soon followed. They all began destroying their opponents with ease.

"Where is the Wakahirume?" Suzaku demanded.

"She's coming through the trees!" Naoto answered. The Wakahirume then burst into the scene. But instead of attacking the Britannians, it attacked the Japanese. Naoto and Suzaku were beyond incredibly shocked.

"Kallen, what are you…" Naoto demanded, horrified. Kallen ignored him as she continued attacking.

"Kozuki Kallen!" Suzaku's voice raged," Have you gone crazy!"

"Don't call me that!" Kallen yelled," Kallen Stadtfeld! I am a Britannian!"

"Sister!" Naoto said.

"Think about it Naoto!" Kallen yelled," What about our father? He was taken from us! Didn't that affect you in the least?" Naoto froze. He and his father were quite close. When he was young, his dad had actually taught him about the army.

"I swore loyalty to Japan!" Naoto responded.

"I swore loyalty to my heritage!" Kallen answered," I've chosen my heritage!" She then struck down the Knightmare facing her.

"Retreat!" Suzaku ordered. The GM began to move back.

"After them!" Lelouch ordered," We will destroy them!"

The Knightmares began chasing them. Lelouch smiled as he charged after the GM. Victory was near.

But suddenly, the black void beneath him opened. Lelouch crashed back into the overlapping dimension.

"Welcome back," X.X. said. Lelouch glared at him.

"We were about to win!" Lelouch yelled.

"Relax," X.X. said," Britannia's future is bright, and Japan's future is gray. You will win that battle." Lelouch's glare intensified.

"Why didn't you send me back earlier?" he demanded. X.X. sneered.

"I would tell you, but then I would have to kill you, or maybe did the same thing you did to S.S.," X.X. answered," But enough of that. Time of the next!" He then flicked Lelouch's forehead, and Lelouch was sent into another door.

**Note: And there you have it.**

**This was also somewhat of a test, to try my luck at this sort of universe. I'm also hoping that this sparks interest in this idea of Japan conquering Britannia, and entices more people to write some.**

**With that said, I'm sorry if this seemed rushed. But I needed to end this.**

**Onto the next. **


	10. Power

Power

**Note: I would like to take this time to remind everyone that these are not full blown stories, they are all part of the bigger picture. The last arc was rushed because I had to move on. With that said, this is one I've really been looking forward to.**

Lelouch found himself sitting on the throne in the some sort of ship. It took him a moment to register what was happening. When he did, he cringed in grim realization. He was in the Avalon, in the time and place that had rightfully earned the place as the most hated memory. It was the final battle against the Black Knights.

Now he was curious as to how this was different. It looked like this was before the Fuji plan was used. The Black Knights had just started their offensive. Lelouch knew as a fact that they were crushing the front lines, and were going to crush his forces. He also knew that the Ikaruga would be close to firing its Hadron cannons, destroying his side fleets. Finally, Lelouch knew that something would be different, some sort of aspect, but this time, he had no hints.

He gave a few commands as he tried to consider his options.

"Lelouch!" he heard Suzaku roar.

"Suzaku?"

"You've got to help!" Suzaku begged.

"I'm doing everything I can!" Lelouch said.

"Actually, you're not!" Suzaku responded.

"Suzaku!" Cecile scolded.

"I'm sorry, but you know its true!" Suzaku said," Lelouch, use the Shinkiro!"

This surprised Lelouch. While the Shinkiro was powerful, it was no match for the Shen Hu, Zangetsu, or Guren SEITEN.

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked.

"But your Majesty!" Cecile said," We completed the Shinkiro's upgrades already! And we haven't finished Lady C.C.'s Knightmare yet!"

This _really_ shocked Lelouch. He then realized that the twist in this universe was that the Shinkiro had been upgraded, instead of getting C.C.'s Knightmare set first. This made me both excited, and nervous. While this new Knightmare obviously powerful, could Lelouch control it. It seemed the Black Knights didn't know about it. Lelouch asked Cecile about that, and Cecile answered him by saying that the Lancelot was holding him during his speech before battle.

"Fine then!" Lelouch agreed," I'll unleash the Shinkiro!"

"But your Majesty…" Cecile started.

"No buts!" Lelouch ordered," I've made up my mind!"

Lelouch marched down to the hanger, and looked up at the Shinkiro. It was different somehow. It's head was larger, and the spheres that were on the forehead were also on the shoulders now. Also, it seemed like it had claws of sorts. And Lelouch could've sworn he saw what looked like a weapon of sorts. All in all, it was also significantly larger, about as tall the Guren, if not a little taller, but as thin as the Lancelot.

He took a deep breath, as he loaded into his Knightmare.

**(on the battlefield)**

Kallen lead the troops as they cut down their opponents.

"Why hasn't the Lancelot charged yet?" she asked.

"Lelouch is probably holding Suzaku in reserve," Todoh answered.

Kallen cringed, as she cut through another Gareth.

"We have to stop Lelouch!" she said firmly.

"Agreed!" all the Black Knights responded.

They then all noticed a new symbol appearing.

"That's the Shinkiro!" Ohgi said.

"Is he crazy?" Rakshata said," There is no way it can stand up against the Guren, Zangetsu, and Shen Hu."

Lelouch opened his eyes, as he punched a series of commands. The Shinkiro erupted into view. It then sprouted, not one, but two pairs of golden energy wings.

"The Shinkiro has energy wings?" Xingke gasped.

"I might not have been able to defeat you before," Lelouch said," But now I can! With this, the Shinkiro Dreadnaught!" The four wings sent out a pulse of golden energy.

"Shinkiro…. Dreadnaught?" Kallen whispered in awe.

"Still, it is but one unit!" Todoh yelled as he charged forward.

Lelouch punched a series of command into the Shinkiro's computer. The touch system of the Shinkiro Dreadnaught was a lot more expansive that that of the original Shinkiro, but it required less complex equations, relying more on Lelouch's reflexes instead of his brain power. In other words, it depended heavily on timing.

"Now take this!" he declared. The Shinkiro's four eyes glowed a painful red. The three spheres lit up, as a shield appeared, blocking the Zangetsu's sword easily.

Todoh was expecting that, but still, the shield still seemed stronger. And it was only till he got up close, did he see that the Shinkiro was now taller than the Zangetsu. But then to general's horror, the sword cracked, and shattered.

"Nice try, Todoh," Lelouch said darkly, as he punched some more commands. The Shinkiro then held up its fist, right at the Zangetsu's face, and before Todoh could react, the Hadron blast blew his Knightmare's head clean off.

"General!" Chiba cried as she rushed to his aid. Lelouch, however, turned, and punched another series of commands. It opened its upper pair of wings, firing a series of blasts. It destroyed Chiba's Gekka, forcing her to eject.

"Lelouch!" Kallen screamed, as the Guren charged, it shot forward its radiant arm, and caught Lelouch off guard, catching the Shinkiro on its head.

Kallen screamed to the heavens, tears in her eyes, as she activated the arm's power.

But nothing happened. The red energy surged, but it didn't do anything to her opponent.

"Wha…" Kallen started. But the Shinkiro, held up both arms, and shot the same energy out. Kallen attempted to counter, but the radiant energy against itself cancelled them out. Lelouch realized that the Shinkiro Dreadnaught was built specifically to combat the Guren.

"The Radiant Wave Reactor," Lelouch said with a grin," Specifically constructed to negate the Radiant Wave Surger. What do you think?" Kallen moved back in shocked.

"But…" she whispered. Lelouch then punched another series of commands into his Knightmare.

The Shinkiro drew not, one but two curved sabers. It then charged forward.

The Guren drew its knife, in an attempt to counter. One of the sabers blocked the small knife, and Lelouch held up the other saber to destroy the Guren. However, the Shen Hu swooped down, and caught the blow.

"Die!" Xingke yelled, as he fired the Baryon blast. Lelouch moved back, and punched in a series of commands, and formed the shield.

"Nice try," he hissed.

"Fire the Ikaruga's cannons!" Xingke cried.

"Now charging!" Xianglin said. The Ikaruga opened up, revealing its weapons.

"And fire!" she then ordered. The Hadron blasts swooped to destroy Lelouch's flanks.

Lelouch's hands seemed to get minds of their own, as they swooped over the key boards. The three shield generators lit up. The wings then were held up. A massive shield was projected. It was so big, it defended almost the entire amount of both of the flanks.

"The Shinkiro's defense field…" Ohgi stuttered.

"Its… grown," Rakshata spoke, dropping her pipe once.

"No matter!" Xingke declared, as he charged, firing the Slash Harkens, however, the Shinkiro Dreadnaught effortlessly dodged. It then appeared behind the Shen Hu, and did an "x" move on the Shen Hu's head, beheading it instantly.

"Xingke!" Ohgi cried.

Lelouch caught himself laughing. So _this_ was power. He understood power well, but never while in direct combat. But now, he was practically invincible. He now knew how Suzaku felt when he first used the Lancelot, or how Kallen felt when she first used the Guren.

Speaking of Kallen, he heard her roar.

"Lelouch!" she screamed, as she charged. She swung her Knightmare's dagger. Lelouch punched in a series of commands, and defended himself.

"I'm going to stop you, no matter what!" she yelled. She launched a radiant wave blast, but the Shinkiro dodged.

"I'm sorry," Lelouch said, as he punched a series of commands. He then fired the prism from his Knightmare.

"Take this!" Lelouch said, as he fired the Zero Beam from not just the chest, but the knees and elbows as well. Five separate beams struck the prism, sending out a wave of energy. It utterly decimated the Black Knight forces.

"He's too strong!" Kallen cried, as the Guren was hit, knocking out one of the wings. As the Guren free fell, Lelouch ordered Kallen to be captured.

Once again, Lelouch laughed.

"Charge!" he ordered. The Britannian forces went on the advance, the Shinkiro Dreadnaught in the lead.

"Lelouch," Suzaku muttered, surprised at his friend's aggressiveness. Jeremiah frowned at the emperor's show of power.

Lelouch was just so consumed by power, that he didn't pay attention.

Suddenly, he was falling through the void again. He landed in the crossroads again.

"I'm still not used to that," he groaned.

"What do you think?" X.X. sneered.

"What do you want me to learn by this?" Lelouch demanded.

"That's not something that you should know," X.X. answered flatly.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say, you aren't ready," X.X. responded lazily, before he flicked Lelouch's forehead. Lelouch sailed through another door.

"Enjoy this next one, I hear its a really doozy."

**Note: Now if the Shinkiro Dreadnaught seems overpowered, then good, because that is basically what I was trying for. It never made sense to me how they made a whole new Knightmare for C.C., when they could've upgraded the Shinkiro. I think it had potential to be more powerful than both the Lancelot and the Guren.**

**If it seems like logic would prohibit the Shinkiro from working so quickly, then I ask how the Lancelot Frontier could be finished to quickie, and that was building a whole new machine.**


	11. Twin

Twin

Lelouch opened his eyes in a start. He was in the Britannian palace, in his room, as a child. Lelouch looked around, and got out of his bed. He walked out the door.

"Brother!" he heard a voice. But it wasn't any voice he ever heard before. He turned, and saw a young girl who looked his age, and had an appearance that shook Lelouch down to the very core. It was a girl with long, ebony hair, and violet eyes. In a nutshell she looked like Lelouch, if he was a girl.

"Uh, hi!" Lelouch responded, not sure how to react. The girl put her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lelouch answered. The girl sighed in relief. But then tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Mother," she whimpered. She then began to cry into Lelouch's shoulder. For the first time in a while, Lelouch was at loss. He had no idea who this girl was, and all he knew was that she looked like him.

"Um, who are you?" Lelouch asked. The moment those words finished going off his tongue, he regretted it. Look at him, asking the name of someone who was apparently very close to him. The girl moved back, a hurt expression on her face.

"Oh come on!" she said," Its me, Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth vi Britannia, your younger twin sister!"

_Twin!_ That word nearly made Lelouch pass out. X.X. had sent Lelouch to a universe where had a twin? Then…

"Where's Nunnally?" he asked.

"Who's Nunnally?" Elizabeth asked. Those two words, again, nearly made Lelouch faint, and also made him throw up in his mouth slightly. Nunnally didn't exist in this universe?

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah!" Lelouch said quickly," I'm fine!"

Later, Lelouch was alone, and he looked at the picture on his nightstand. In other universes, it was of Lelouch with Nunnally sitting on their mother's lap. Currently, it was of Lelouch and Elizabeth standing on either side of their mother.

Lelouch didn't know to react. Almost everything he had ever done in his miserable life was for Nunnally. Now she didn't exist, and he had a twin sister, who looked perfectly healthy.

One thing was for certain, he was going to yell at his father still, he had good reason too.

The next day, Lelouch told that to Elizabeth.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," Lelouch answered firmly," Our father should've kept Mother out of harm's way." Elizabeth seemed to think about that.

"Then I'm coming with you!" she responded.

The day came, and the twins walked into the throne room.

**(8 years later)**

"If you don't mind me asking, Bro," Elizabeth said," Why did you start with the king back there?" Lelouch didn't bother looking up from his book.

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" he asked. Elizabeth, or Liz as everyone basically knew her now, smiled.

"You sound a little like our older brother," she said.

"Don't compare me to him," Lelouch said. Liz sighed, as she leaned back.

The two were riding the bus back to Ashford Academy, after Lelouch had just finished a chess match with noble.

Shockingly, Lelouch got used to having a twin sister remarkably easy, the same way he got used to not having Nunnally around anymore.

The twins spent the majority of their time together, and they were virtually inseparable. They had that classic bond that twins were said to have.

As they neared Ashford, Lelouch knew that today was the day that he would meet C.C., but not this time apparently. The only reason he got where he was back there, was because he was in Rivalz' motorbike. He needed to think of another way to take down Britannia.

Liz was at his side. They were twins, they were in this together.

Suddenly, the bus came to a stop at a red light. Then suddenly, they were bumped from behind by a large truck. It sent the bus spinning, as the truck was sent out of control. When everything seemed to calm down, Lelouch checked on his sister.

"You okay, Liz?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm fine," Liz answered, with a nod.

Lelouch looked at the truck, and noticed it was the same one that he found C.C. in. He ran out, to go investigate.

"Lelouch!" Liz called as she called, running after her brother.

With that, the whole process started over again.

**(later)(sorry, I tried typing up the whole battle and such again, but it was just too much of a hassle)(sorry!)**

"Wake up, Lelouch!" Milly said, hitting said boy on the head with a newspaper.

"Madam President!" Lelouch groaned.

"You know," Liz said," Beating up on the vice president doesn't do much."

"Stop trying to defend your brother like that!" Milly said, swatting Liz too.

"Come on, isn't that a tad much?" Shirley asked.

"No," Milly answered flatly.

When class started, Lelouch and Liz sat next to each other as always. Lelouch then noticed Kallen.

"That's her isn't it?" Liz hissed. Her brother nodded.

"I'm certain," he answered. Liz frowned, but then shrugged.

"Are you going to question her?" she asked.

"You know it," Lelouch answered, as class got into gear.

**(the ballroom)**

"And we won't be disturbed inside here?" Kallen questioned.

"Yes, that is correct," Lelouch answered. But just before they could begin the questions, Shirley's voice rang out.

"Here it is!" she called," I found it! This is it right?" She held up a chip of sorts.

"What a relief you found our lab data!" Nina said as she scurried over and took it.

"Good," Rivalz groaned as he sat up," My ass is killing me."

The doors then opened, revealing Milly with a large cart with all sorts of food.

"Were you able to find it?" she asked," I finished up on my end, shall we dig in?"

"Oh wow!" Rivalz gasped.

"Wait to go Milly!" Shirley praised.

"You adore me, I know," Milly teased as she set food down.

"What is all of this?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch, don't you know? I thought that's why you brought her" Milly said," We're inducting Kallen into the Student Council. It was my grandfather's idea."

"The principal's?"

"He thought that because of her poor health, she would have trouble with the other club activities," Milly answered, before turning to Kallen," I'm Milly Ashford, the President!"

"Thank you," Kallen said, nodding.

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary!" Rivalz introduced," If there is anything you need, I'm your man!"

"And I'm Shirley!" Shirley said.

"Hi, my name is Nina!" Nina said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Kallen said.

"Hey Lelouch!" another voice called. Everyone turned to see Liz running up.

"Oh hi!" she said," You must be Kallen, I'm Liz, Lelouch's twin." Kallen looked at Lelouch, then Liz, then Lelouch, then back again.

"Oh really, I could've never guessed," she joked.

**(later)**

Lelouch and Liz were sitting in their room, playing chess.

Lelouch moved the Black Knight, Liz moved the White Knight.

"So, what is the plan?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Lelouch questioned.

"You don't have one do you?" Liz asked, with a smirk.

"Aw, come on sis, you'll hurt my feelings," Lelouch said with a smirk of his own.

"So then, Zero," Liz said," Where will you'll be heading down?"

"The Path that is stricken with death, Nil," Lelouch answered, using Liz's alias. Liz nodded, and placed her hand on his own.

"I just want you to know," she said," I'll follow you anywhere, that is what we siblings do." Lelouch nodded, and he stood up. He walked around the table, and hugged her.

"Thank you, sister," he said. Liz hugged back.

Suddenly, Lelouch tumbled through the void, and with an "oof" landed int he Dimension of Overlapping realities.

"I told you it was a doozy," X.X. sneered.

"Where do you find these things?" Lelouch groaned, rubbing his head.

"That is certainly the million dollar question," X.X. answered," Well, where would you like to go?" Before Lelouch could answer, X.X. pushed him.

"I think you might like this one."

**Note: I don't know what inspired me to write one like this. Might have been hysteria.**

**Well whatever the reason, this was probably filler, since I was very lacking in ideas. I know it wasn't my best, but it wasn't easy. I decided to experiment a little, see what it would come out as. But I do hope this inspires others to make fanfics with this idea. I'm not the first.**

**I could use some ideas for future universes.**


	12. Servant

Servant

Lelouch found himself facing Mao. Just the sight of that man made Lelouch sick to his stomach. That psychopath, that malicious monster, that… fiend.

Lelouch looked down, and saw a crippled Suzaku,, and when looking around him, he saw he was in the Ashford Church. Lelouch then realized he was at the point where he ordered Mao not to speak. Lelouch checked to make sure Suzaku was okay, and noticed he was unconscious. This gave Lelouch an idea.

He probably meant to give that original command, but when he activated his Geass, a different order came.

"Become my slave! Not Zero, Lelouch!" Lelouch ordered.

"No!" Mao cried as he tried to cover his face, but the Geass took effect. Mao then went subdued, before bowing to Lelouch.

"I am at your service," he said calmly.

Lelouch grinned. Mao was now his. That Geass power he possessed would make everything easy. The Black Knights could no longer hide anything from him.

"Your first order," Lelouch said," Leave, and go find the Black Knights. I shall make sure they get in contact with you."

"Yes sir!" Mao said, as he departed.

Lelouch grinned to himself. This would be interesting, _very_ interesting.

**(Black Knight's trailer)**

"What are we all doing here again?" Tamaki asked.

"Zero called us all here," Ohgi answered," He said something about a new member."

"I…" Minami began, but he was interrupted.

"The answer is no, I'm not Japanese," a tall, skinny man with white hair said as he entered," And yes, I am Chinese." Everyone was slightly surprised by the appearance of the strange man.

"Wh…" Tamaki started.

"My name is Mao," the man interrupted," I am the new head of the intelligence system in the Black Knights."

"Bu…" Kallen began.

"Zero has already approved me," Mao said.

"You're lying!" Tamaki said, pointing," Zero wouldn't just allow someone to join just like that!"

"Mao is going to be a firm contributor," Zero himself said, as he entered from the shadows," He possess a capability that even I lack, which will allow us to know everything before hand."

"But Zero…" Ohgi tried to protest.

"I will not hear any objections," Zero ordered," My decision is final."

Mao smirked, smugness irradiating off him like a fire pit. The Black Knights eyed each other.

"I wouldn't be thinking of not having any trust, Kaname Ohgi," Mao said, approaching said man," Especially after you are lying to everyone present."

All eyes were suddenly on Ohgi, even Zero's.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ohgi stuttered.

"Don't play these games," Mao taunted," They all have the right to know."

"The right to know what?" Kallen asked.

"About that Britannian woman you are keeping in your house," Mao sneered," How you saved her life. How you have been keeping her in your house."

"Stop it!" Ohgi cried," That's not true."

"Ohgi, what is he talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"Its… its…," Ohgi tried. Mao laughed as he clapped his hands for no apparent reason.

"How amusing!" he mocked.

"If you don't stop," Kallen said, as she stood up.

"And don't get me started, Kallen Kozuki," Mao said, facing Kallen," I know everything about you as well. How you have formed such firm friendships with Britannians of all people."

"Kallen, he's kidding right?" Tamaki said.

"Well, I…" Kallen tried to say.

"And how you actually exposed yourself to that Lelouch fellow," Mao continued. Zero coughed slightly. Everyone stared at him.

"People cough," he stated firmly. Everyone then turned to stare at Kallen, who was turning so red it shied her hair.

"It was all an accident!" she cried.

"You are also getting worried that people are thinking you hold affections for him," Mao sneered.

"That's enough!" Zero snapped.

"Yes sir!" Mao said, nodding his head.

"I cannot have you just randomly antagonizing the others like this," Zero said," Do that again, and there will be consequences." To illustrate his point, Zero revealed the gun on his belt.

"Firm… consequences…," he said threateningly. Zero still hated Mao, and wanted to do everything in his power to ensure that he was brought down.

The Black Knights gasped at Zero's threat. They could never recall a time he actually considered killing a subordinate of his.

"Understood!" Mao said. Zero smirked under his mask. _Geass_ he thought_ Where would I be without you? _ Zero thought for a moment. _Probably in hiding somewhere, giving out bribes to police officers._

"Good," Zero said," Prepare, we are moving out for a new objective very soon."

**(on the Black Knights submarine)**

It was after Zero had just rescued Todoh from execution, and he had the Four Holy Swords in his coils. Mao was still an active member.

"Due to our recent reorganization," Zero began," Some changes have been made. The title as head Military Commander will be Kyoshiro Todoh." Everyone liked that.

"My Deputy Commander will be Kaname Ohgi," Zero continued. Ohgi looked uncomfortable with that, but agreed nonetheless.

"Taking over all intelligence systems, shall be Mao," Zero said. Some Black Knights didn't like that.

"Zero, this guy is with the Chinese Federation!" Tamaki said.

"And yet you follow Zero, who also isn't Japanese?" Mao said," Do you want me to give you the treatment I gave Ms. Kozuki, and Mr. Ohgi?" This shut Tamaki up.

"Tamaki!" Zero said," I believe I already told you all that your race does not have any consequence."

"Yeah, whatever," Tamaki said rubbing the back of his head. Mao clapped his hands, while chuckling.

"Very good!" he said," You just came up with several possible ways to result in this!"

"It creeps me out when he does that," Chiba said out loud.

"I believe you have something to hide as well," Mao said," Do you want it made public?" This shut her up.

Since Mao's joining, Zero had found getting information about a 1000x easier. Nothing really seemed to escape him. Nothing could be hidden from him. And since he had ordered Mao to serve Lelouch, not Zero, this meant Lelouch could put Mao to good use outside of the time actually with the Black Knights.

_This is too perfect_, Zero thought. He immediately regretted saying that, since he knew it would draw X.X. into working again.

As if on cue, he fell back into the dimension.

"What did you think?" X.X. asked.

"I think I've lost my ability to be surprised," Lelouch answered.

"We'll see about that," X.X. answered," Now this next one isn't too different, but will shake you up." X.X. snapped his fingers, and a force pushed Lelouch into the next door.

**Note: I figured that this idea could use some credit, because it could make a good story. With that said, I would like to remind people that some of these I write with the hope of inspiring others to write stories like this. Especially one with the concept of Japan conquering Britannia.**

**Now, I am always accepting ideas.**


End file.
